Vida
by Irethy
Summary: Si a Harry le hubieran dicho que su vida no era complicada, seguramente habría enviado a esa persona a St. Mungo... pero que pasa cuando algo le ocurre en pociones que le hace pensar eso mismo? Slash en caps. posteriores
1. Capítulo 1

_**CAPÍTULO 1: Yo no busco los problemas, son los problemas los que me encuentran a mí.**_

Harry miró con indiferencia como sus compañeros de casa se alegraban por la próxima salida a Hogsmeade y hacían planes sobre que era lo que iban a hacer en el pueblo. Él no iría; ya no tenía permiso. Cuando Sirius murió a finales del curso anterior, el permiso que tenía dejó de ser válido y los Dursley jamás se lo darían… pero sinceramente tampoco le importaba.

Se encontraban en pleno mes de marzo de su sexto año y desde que comenzó ese curso casi no había tenido relación con nadie. Ron y Hermione se encontraban casi desesperados, a pesar de todos sus intentos, el joven mago moreno casi nunca les hacía caso y muy raras veces notaba que incluso estaban a su lado. El tercer y más famoso componente del trío de gryffindor se había vuelto muy frío e indiferente; rara vez hablaba con alguien y jamás tenía otra distracción que no fueran sus estudios; Había abandonado deliberadamente el E.D y cuando se le pidió si lo continuaría (incluido el mismo Dumbledore) su única reacción fue la de encogerse de hombros y comentar que la información estaba al alcance de todos, que se buscaran otro profesor.

Ambos muchachos estaban preocupados por su amigo, pero nada de lo que hacían parecía animarlo en su depresión. La muerte de su padrino lo había afectado mucho y lo sabían, pero no comprendían como era que rechazaba toda compañía y se aislaba del mundo para refugiarse en los libros.

- Harry… ¿Por qué no pides permiso para venir esta vez a Hogsmeade?- Le preguntó Hermione.

- No, tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡Pero Harry no has visitado Hogsmeade en todo el curso!- Exclamó Ron.

- Tengo que prepararme las clases.- Dijo Harry con voz molesta.- Id vosotros, yo me quedo preparando pociones.

- ¡Harry por favor, olvídate de los estudios por una vez!- Exclamó Hermione.

El mago, lo único que hizo fue levantarse y marcharse lanzándoles una mirada asesina.

Sí, definitivamente Harry Potter había cambiado a lo largo del verano y el tiempo posterior y parecía que nada de lo que hacían podía hacerle volver a lo que era antes… Aquella vez también se quedó sin ir a Hogsmeade.

El que el lunes siguiente todo el mundo hablara de la visita a Hogsmeade tampoco le hizo cambiar de idea. Cuando Hermione y él iban hacía pociones, casi cada Slytherin se burló de él creyendo que había sido la falta de permiso lo que le impedía ir al pueblo mágico más que su falta de ganas.

- Harry¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Hermione.

- Sabes que sí.

- ¡Y tú sabes que no!- Le contestó ella.- ¡No eres el mismo¡Harry, sé que sufres por la muerte de Sirius pero no eres el único! Además él no querría que te lo tomaras así.

- Tú no sabes nada Hermione así que cállate.

- Pero…

- Cállate Hermione.

La bruja optó por obedecerle y callarse. No comprendía que era lo que podía haberle llegado a pasar a su amigo pero lo único que podía hacer era intentar estar allí para él por si la llegaba a necesitar (algo que últimamente había llegado a ser poco probable debido a su independencia y grado de habilidad mágica).

Para cuando ambos llegaron a la mazmorra donde se realizaba las clases de pociones, el mago todavía no había abandonado su mutismo, pero parecía algo más relajado que cuando su compañera había mencionado a su difunto padrino. Fue por ese motivo que en vez de sentarse alejado de la muchacha lo hizo en el asiento contiguo a ella, algo que la bruja observó con alegría; Aquel era un símbolo de que el muchacho no estaba enfadado con ella.

- Hoy vais a realizar la poción Emmas Robis… se trata de una poción peligrosa y complicada sí que espero que todo el mundo tendrá el suficiente sentido común como para mirar las instrucciones como mínimo tres veces antes de hacer algo.- Dijo Snape en cuando entró lanzándole una mirada venenosa al único gryffindor masculino que había en su clase: Harry Potter.- Supongo que nadie se habría mirado los apuntes que tiene de esa poción o su libro de texto… ¿Quién puede decirme en que consiste esta poción?

Sabiendo quienes iban a levantar la mano, Snape miró a sus alumnos con una mirada absolutamente odiosa. Tal y como supuso, tan solo Malfoy, Granger y Potter habían levantado sus manos. Deseaba humillar a ambos gryffindors, pero sabía que si les pedía la respuesta contestarían correctamente.

- Malfoy.

- La poción Emmas Robis es una poción que roba la energía mágica de un mago o bruja; en otras palabras se trata de una poción de drenaje.

- Correcto. Diez puntos para Slytherin.- Dijo Snape.- ¿A que esperáis¡Comenzad!

Todos dentro de la mazmorra comenzaron a buscar los ingredientes necesarios y prepararon sus calderas en silencio. Hermione sabiendo que su compañero sabía perfectamente que era lo que hacía, no le prestó atención mientras comenzaba ella misma su poción.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en su poción que no notó como en el lado Slytherin, el mago que parecía controlar toda la casa de la serpiente sonrió de forma perversa y estuvo atento a los movimientos del gryffindor, ni tampoco notó como aprovechando que se giró un momento para pedirle a su compañera de mesa su cuchillo porque el suyo propio no cortaba lo suficiente el rubio dejó caer algún líquido dentro de su caldera, y puesto que parecía que este no había producido ningún cambio en el color o la textura de lo que había en el caldero tampoco lo notó después.

Para el final de la lección, la poción de Harry era en apariencia perfecta, lo cual, desde el punto de vista del gryffindor era tan malo como si lo hubiera hecho mal porque estaba convencido que el bastardo le haría probar la poción y por lo tanto, le drenaría su energía.

- Bien… parece que el señor Potter ha sido capaz de realizar la poción correctamente… Comprobemos si realmente ha hecho algo bien o lo ha estropeado todo de nuevo.- Dijo Snape ganándose una mirada odiosa por parte de Harry. Pruebe la poción señor Potter.

- ¡No puede pedirle eso, profesor!- Exclamó Hermione horrorizada.- ¡La poción es demasiado peligrosa¡Si le drena la energía, Harry tardará semanas en recuperarse!...

- Señorita Granger, haga el favor de callarse.- La cortó Snape.- ¡Potter¡Bebe la poción!

Harry no esperó que Snape se lo volviera a decir. Con decisión llenó una taza de su poción y se la acercó a los labios esperando que el arisco profesor hubiera llevado algún tipo de antídoto para su poción previamente a la enfermería. Sin ningún tipo de vacilación, bebió el contenido de la taza de un trago, esperando sentirse agotado en cuestión de segundos.

Todos en la mazmorra miraron como el muchacho bebió la poción de un solo trago y esperaron ver como caía al suelo sin fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie. Pero en vez del efecto esperado, el gryffindor permaneció de pie sin que pareciera haber ningún cambio en su comportamiento. Aquello resultaba extraño porque la poción tenía el color, la textura y el olor correcto por lo que no comprendían que era lo que podía estar pasando.

Fue entonces cuando sin previo aviso Harry comenzó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre… casi como si fuera rasgado en dos y dejó escapar un grito que resonó por todas las mazmorras y que heló la sangre de todo el que lo escuchó.

Decir que Snape se asustó era una atenuación… estaba aterrorizado. Snape estaba convencido que la poción del gryffindor era perfecta… entonces ¿porqué aquella reacción?

- ¡Potter!- Exclamó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- ¡No lo sé!- Dijo apretando los dientes.- Pero siento como si fuera a ser rasgado en dos.

- ¿Puedes andar, Potter?

- Creo que sí.

- ¡Recoged!- Exclamó Snape.- ¡La clase ha terminado!

Después de aquello, Snape ayudó al muchacho a levantarse y lo llevó hasta la enfermería donde con esperanza la señora Pomfrey sería capaz de arreglar el posible daño que la poción podía haber hecho en el cuerpo de Potter.

El camino hacía la enfermería fue hecho en silencio y durante todo ese tiempo Harry fue notando como aquel dolor que a él le había parecido insoportable fue reduciéndose hasta convertirse en nada más que un malestar embotado. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir a la enfermería y que la señora Pomfrey lo hiciera permanecer durante Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo.

- Profesor… creo que ya no es necesario que me lleve a la enfermería.- Dijo el muchacho cuando estaban a punto de llegar.- Ya no me duele nada.

- Potter, un poco más y pierdes el conocimiento en mi clase a causa de esa poción. No digas que ya estás bien porque aunque ya no sientas dolor puede que le haya pasado algo a tu sistema.

El muchacho miró a su profesor con fastidio al darse cuenta que lo más probable es que la enfermera lo hiciera permanecer bajo su custodia durante al menos dos o tres horas, pero siguió caminando.

El familiar olor de la enfermería les dio la bienvenida, pero parecía que la señora Pomfrey no estuviera por ningún lado. Mientras Snape fue a buscar a la bruja, Harry se dirigió hasta su propia cama, la cual le había sido asignada por la matrona algunos meses antes después de un pequeño accidente.

- ¡Tenías que ser tú!- Exclamó la mujer en cuanto lo vio.- No si ya decía yo que tardabas en venir.

- Yo ya le he dicho al profesor que ya me encontraba bien, pero no me ha hecho caso.- Explicó Harry.

La bruja lo miró durante unos segundos antes de girarse hacía el profesor con tal de que le explicara el porqué el joven gryffindor había acabado otra vez bajo su cuidado. Ni dos minutos más tarde, el muchacho se vio reconocido por la enfermera peor tal y como ya imaginaba, ésta no encontró absolutamente nada mal.

- Bien señor Potter, no parece que le haya pasado nada, pero puesto que su reacción ha sido muy extraña me gustaría que permaneciera aquí durante un par de horas al menos.

- ¿Y ese dolor?- Preguntó el muchacho.

- Seguramente ha sido tan solo una mala reacción.- Dijo la señora Pomfrey ayudándole a tumbarse en la cama.- Vamos, aprovecha para dormir un rato.

_**Nota Autora**_: _Hola! Otra vez estoy por aquí y con historia nueva, como aquellos que hayáis leído en mi journal ya sabíais… Es la primera vez que hago algo de este estilo, así que espero que seáis amables conmigo aquellos que estáis más versados en este estilo de historias. Para aquellos que leáis por primera vez una historia mía y queráis saber sobre como la voy escribiendo y todas las demás, o queráis dejarme alguna idea para la historia o historias, solo tenéis que clickar en la dirección que hay en mi pagina profile dentro de aquí en fanfiction._

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Irethy_


	2. Capítulo 2

**_CAPÍTULO 2¿Por qué todo debe pasarme a mí?_**

Después del pequeño incidente de la poción al cual por cierto Harry no hizo caso, parecía que Malfoy optó por no volver a estropear el trabajo del gryffindor, lo que era una suerte y parecía que Snape había decidido no hacerle probar ninguna otra poción no fuera que tuviera un efecto parecido.

En general parecía que la vida le iba bien al joven gryffindor, o le iría si no fuera porque todo apuntaba al hecho que el muchacho se había enfermado en las últimas semanas.

Estaban más o menos por el mes de mayo (principios) cuando Harry comenzó a notar que siempre estaba muy cansado… además, parecía que su apetito había desaparecido. Si a eso se le añadía que más de una vez había tenido que levantarse corriendo de la cama y apresurarse al lavabo para vaciar todo lo que tenía en el estómago, que normalmente era absolutamente nada.

Aquello tenía a todos los gryffindors de sexto año bastante preocupados, especialmente a Ron y Hermione, pero puesto que parecía que Harry no le daba importancia, poco podían hacer. Más de una mañana, cuando el muchacho había vaciado su estómago sus compañeros le habían prácticamente suplicado que fuera a visitar a la señora Pomfrey pero puesto que aquellas mañanas solo sucedían de vez en cuando, el se negaba alegando que seguramente le había sentado algo mal.

- Harry, por favor¿por qué no vas a ver a la señora Pomfrey?- Le suplicó Ron mientras le ayudaba a su amigo después de una de esas mañanas.- No es tan solo las náuseas, es también que siempre estás muy cansado y tampoco comes lo suficiente…

- Estoy bien, de verdad. Seguramente tan solo me habrá sentado algo mal.

- ¿Durante un mes?- Preguntó Seamos.

- Estoy bien.- Repitió con tozudez.

- Por favor… al menos para asegurarnos…- Añadió Dean.

- Si estás bien¿que más da que vayas?- Volvió a preguntar Seamos.

- Como ponga un pie en la enfermería por propia voluntad, no voy a salir de allí como mínimo en dos días.- Dijo el moreno con fastidio.- No voy a ir ni en broma.

Si bien en aquella ocasión parecía que había sido él quien había ganado la discusión, cuando más tarde aquella mañana en el desayuno también se vio obligado a correr hacía el lavabo, no pudo decir lo mismo cuando fue la misma McGonagall la que no solo le ordenó ir a la enfermería sino que además lo acompañó.

- Profesora, me encuentro bien de verdad. Tan solo es que algo me ha sentado mal.

- Señor Potter… no crea que me he dado cuenta de que ha parecido mucho más pálido de lo que es habitual, o que de vez en cuando ha salido corriendo del desayuno para vomitar todo lo que ha comido en ese.- Dijo McGonagall.- Eso no es tan solo el que le haya sentado mal algo que haya comido sino otra cosa y como comprenderá, estoy preocupada… y no solo yo, sé del cierto que sus compañeros también lo están; solo hay que verlos cuando sucede algo parecido a lo de hoy.

Harry se calló tras lo que su profesora había dicho. Sabía que tenía razón al decir que sus compañeros estaban preocupados y también que su comportamiento había llamado la atención en más de un profesor… Vamos, Hagrid le había preguntado si se encontraba bien durante la última clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y de hecho había hecho que Harry se mantuviera inactivo durante toda la hora (había decidido continuar la asignatura). Y tampoco se le había escapado que en más de una ocasión, el profesor Flitwick le había lanzado una mirada preocupada, o que la profesora Sprout había procurado colocarlo cerca de las plantas más inofensivas.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Harry volvió a dirigirse directamente hacía su cama… ¿para qué esperar a que se lo dijera la enfermera, si ya sabía que sería lo primero que le pediría?

- ¡Otra vez aquí?- Exclamó la enfermera en cuanto lo vio.- ¡Merlín, señor Potter, creo que es el estudiante que más veces he visto desde que trabajo en Hogwarts, a excepción de Remus, por supuesto… ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

Harry miró a la enfermera con auténtico fastidio. Tampoco era necesario que le dijera todo aquello… ¡Por favor, se lo decía cada vez que iba a la enfermería! Aún así le contestó.

- No me encuentro muy bien últimamente.- Dijo de forma escueta.

- ¿Podría ser más preciso?- Le pidió la señora Pomfrey mientras se acercaba hasta Harry.

- Pues, me levanto muy mareado y parece que durante las primeras horas del día soy incapaz de ver la comida sin vomitar… Tampoco tengo mucha hambre… ¡Ah! Y parece que siempre estoy cansado.- Explicó Harry ante la mirada asombrada de Pomfrey y la preocupada de McGonagall.

- ¿Me puede decir, señor Potter, durante cuanto tiempo exactamente le ha estado pasando todo esto?- preguntó Pomfrey.

- Un mes.- Murmuró.

- ¿Perdón? No he escuchado lo que decía.

- He dicho que un mes.

- ¡Un mes!- Exclamó la enfermera.- ¿Y puedo saber por qué no ha venido antes?

- Es que no le di importancia… creía que era algo que me había sentado mal.

La señora Pomfrey se alejó un momento murmurando cosas sobre adolescentes y la poca importancia que le dan a su salud, para volver poco después con su varita y unas cuantas pociones.

- Tómese esto, señor Potter y estírese.- Dijo Pomfrey mientras le daba una poción de aspecto asqueroso.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Murmuró Harry con asco.

- Esto, ayudará a que le reconozca. Ahora bébaselo.

Harry cogió la taza con la poción y se lo bebió de un trago haciendo poco después una xpresión de asco… y es que era realmente repugnante, tenía un sabor que al muchacho le recordaba a la tierra. Después de tragar (con dificultad) la poción, hizo lo que la enfermera le había pedido y se estiró en la cama.

- Cierre los ojos, será mucho más cómodo para usted.

Después de un leve suspiro, Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que la enfermera fuera haciendo. El murmullo de los diferentes hechizos hizo que el muchacho se preguntara que sería lo que sentiría si fuera él quien lanzara esos hechizos en alguien más e intentó reconocer que era lo que hacían a raíz de lo que sentía mientras la enfermera trabajaba.

- No lo entiendo…- Murmuró la enfermera.- Parece que no le pasa nada…

- Pues si no me pasa nada, me puedo ir ya…- Dijo Harry comenzando a levantarse.

- ¡Quieto¿Dónde cree que va?- Dijo Pomfrey con enfado.- ¡Vuelva a tumbarse!

- Pero…

- ¡Vuelva a tumbarse!- Insistió Pomfrey.

Con un suspiro el muchacho volvió a tumbarse y cerró los ojos esperando a ver que era lo que la enfermera iba a hacer en esos momentos. Escuchó como la enfermera se acercó todavía más a él y escuchó como murmuraba otro hechizo que le hizo sentir una sensación de cosquilleó en el vientre.

- ¡Oh Merlín!- Murmuró Pomfrey.

- ¿Qué…?- comenzó Harry.

- No se mueva señor Potter.- Lo cortó la mujer.

- Pero…

- ¡He dicho que no se mueva!

Harry escuchó como la mujer comenzó a murmurar de forma frenética una gran cantidad de hechizos. No entendía que era lo que pasaba¿por qué parecía tan preocupada la enfermera¿Acaso estaba realmente enfermo?

- Merlín… no me había equivocado…- murmuró la enfermera.

- Pero ¿como?- dijo McGonagall.

- Pues como va a ser, Minerva… como siempre. Señor Potter… ¿es usted sexualmente activo?

- ¡QUÉ?- Exclamó Harry mientras se sentaba de golpe y miraba a Pomfrey con horror.

- Señor Potter… por favor, contésteme… ¿es usted sexualmente activo?

Harry la miró completamente rojo por la vergüenza; jamás pensó que le fueran a preguntar una cosa así, sobretodo porque no comprendía como un malestar de estómago se podía relacionar con una pregunta de ese tipo.

- No…- murmuró poniéndose todavía más rojo.- Jamás me he acostado con ninguna chica.

- ¿Y con algún hombre?- Volvió a preguntar Pomfrey.

Ahí ya sí que Harry no pudo evitarlo, se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. ¿Cómo podía la señora Pomfrey preguntarle eso? Lo otro tenía un pase pero ¿eso?

- ¿Siéntese ahora mismo, señor Potter!- Exclamó McGonagall.- Esto es muy serio así que responda a la pregunta.

- Pero… pero…

- ¡Contesta a la pregunta, Harry!- dijo McGonagall perdiendo la paciencia.

Ahora el muchacho la miró con confusión en vez de con horror… ¿le había llamado Harry? McGonagall jamás le había llamado por su nombre en vez de su apellido.

- No profesora, jamás he practicado el sexo con nadie.- Dijo Harry.- Ni hombre, ni mujer.

- Pero entonces… ¿Cómo es posible que…?- Preguntó McGonagall mirando a Pomfrey sobresaltada.

- ¿Cómo es posible qué?- Preguntó el muchacho con cansancio. Estaba harto que las dos brujas fueran golpeando el arbusto y no dijeran nada sobre que era lo que le pasaba.

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre si preocupadas para luego mirar al muchacho.

- Señor Potter… por favor, siéntese.- dijo Pomfrey mientras empujaba levemente al muchacho.- Esto que le voy a decir es muy serio y me gustaría que permaneciera tranquilo.

- Pero… ¿Qué ocurre?

- Señor Potter… está usted embarazado.

Durante unos minutos el muchacho la miró allí fijamente a la vez que parpadeaba. La información que había recibido de la señora Pomfrey todavía no había sido procesada, pero cuando comenzó a comprender que era lo que le había dicho…

- ¡QUÉ¿¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA?

- Me temo que no señor Potter…- Comenzó Pomfrey.

- ¡YO NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADO!- Exclamó.- ¡SOY UN HOMBRE¡LOS HOMBRES NO PUEDEN QUEDARSE EMBARAZADOS!

Decir que Harry estaba asustado habría sido una atenuación, estaba absolutamente aterrorizado. ¿Cómo podía estar embarazado¡Era un hombre! Se supone que solo las mujeres pueden quedarse embarazadas ¿no¿¡Entonces por qué Pomfrey le decía eso?

- Por favor, señor Potter, cálmese…- Intentaba tranquilizarlo la enfermera.

- ¿Qué me calme¿¡Que me calme¡Me está diciendo que estoy embarazado, por Merlín!

- Señor Potter, en el mundo mágico, no tan solo las mujeres pueden quedarse en estado… los hombres también, siempre que se den una serie de condiciones…

- ¿Qué condiciones?- Preguntó Harry asustado y maldiciéndose por no pensar en estudiar más sobre el mundo al que pertenecía.

- Primero es necesario que el padre portador sea muy poderoso mágicamente, después debe desear el tener un hijo con gran intensidad y por último, debe mantener relaciones sexuales con otro hombre.

- ¡Pero yo no…!- comenzó Harry.

- Que es por lo que vamos a investigarlo, no debería haber sido posible.- Afirmó la jefa de la casa gryffindor.

_NA: Hola a todos! Tal y como ya avisé en mi journal aquí estoy después de mis vacaciones en la playa con más cosas para vosotros… no podéis decir que no haya estado haciendo mis deberes estos días que he estado fuera, ya que os he traído tanto Red de mentiras como un nuevo capítulo de Vida. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Irethy_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**CAPÍTULO 3: Adaptarse a la pesadilla**_

Harry permaneció en la enfermería el resto del día puesto que tan buen punto la profesora de transformaciones le dijo que el motivo de su embarazo sería investigado, la enfermera le dio al muchacho aturullado una poción calmante suave y le hizo dormir un rato.

Puesto que el muchacho estaba dormido, no pudo ver como el profesor Dumbledore era informado o como comenzaron a hacer hipótesis sobre aquel estado, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de cuando tiempo había pasado, pero quienes sí que lo notaron fueron sus compañeros de clase que no dudaron en ir a ver cual podía ser el motivo de su ausencia.

- ¡Fuera!- Exclamó la señora Pomfrey tan buen punto los vio y sabiendo ya a quien iban a ver.

- Pero señora Pomfrey, queremos ver a Harry.- Dijo Ron.

- No señor Weasley.- Dijo Pomfrey.- El señor Potter necesita descansar… Algo que no podrá hacer con ustedes aquí.

- Pero ¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Nada que deba preocuparles. Ahora, ¡fuera!

Los gritos de la señora Pomfrey despertaron a Harry del sueño en el que había estado desde aquella mañana. Ante aquello la mujer se acercó hasta él, preocupándose por pequeñeces.

- ¿Harry como estás? ¿Has descansado?

- Por favor señora Pomfrey, dígame que todo ha sido una pesadilla.- Suplicó Harry.

- Me temo que no, mi muchacho.- Dijo la señora Pomfrey con dulzura.- Estás realmente embarazado.

La mujer vio con tristeza como el muchacho acercó las rodillas hasta su pecho, adoptando una posición protectora y como escondía la cabeza en sus rodillas.

- Señor Potter… el profesor Dumbledore ya está investigando como es posible que se encuentre en este estado,- Dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras posaba su mano sobre el brazo del muchacho.- ahora como ahora, debes pensar en ti y en el bebé que crece en estos momentos en tu interior.

- ¿El bebé?- Preguntó asombrado, el bebé ni tan solo había pasado por su cabeza.

- Sí, el bebé; tú bebé.- Afirmó Pomfrey viendo la expresión de comprensión que adoptaba el muchacho.- Ni tan siquiera habías pensado en eso, ¿verdad?

Ante aquello, Harry negó con la cabeza a la vez que colocaba una mano e su vientre con una ternura casi imposible. Era su bebé, era lo que en sí, siempre había deseado: tener una familia… Siempre había soñado el tener hijos en un futuro, aunque debía reconocer que era un futuro todavía lejano y que no los iba a tener de esta forma precisamente, pero de hecho, era algo que había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Bien, pues a partir de ahora tendrás que pensar mucho en él- Dijo la enfermera.- Debes de saber todo lo necesario, sobretodo porque ambos seréis muy vulnerables durante el tiempo que dure el embarazo.

- ¿Vulnerable?

- Señor Potter, un embarazo masculino difiera poco con el femenino, pero esas diferentas son importantes. La primera y más importante es el hecho que el feto se crea gracias a la magia, de hecho, en el mismo momento de la concepción, el feto queda ligado con la magia del padre portador, es por ese motivo que este debe ser bastante poderoso. Cualquier alteración brusca en la magia del padre puede matarlos a ambos y al mismo tiempo. La muerte del feto provocaría la muerte del padre de forma irremediable.- Explicó la enfermera.- Lo segundo, es el hecho que el bebé se forma en una bolsa creada en el momento de la concepción, específicamente para eso, y se nutrirá a partir de su magia y por último, es la forma de nacer, pero eso es ago que no se lo explicaré ahora mismo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es el momento.- Sentenció la enfermera.- Ahora deberá prestar mucha atención porque es muy importante que siga estas instrucciones al pie de la letra, ¿entendido?

Harry asintió de forma insegura. Todavía no había sido capaz de asimilarlo todo pero al menos le había quedado claro que si el bebé moría o tenía un aborto él moriría también.

- Bien, es muy importante que no beba ninguna poción que no haya sido suministrada por mí, ya hablaré con el profesor Snape para que no le haga probar ninguna poción, tampoco deberá transformar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, eso es algo muy peligroso y más en su estado. Deberá seguir una dieta muy estricta que yo misma le daré hoy mismo, Merlín sabe que siempre va falto de nutrientes, no quiero ni pensar ahora que el bebé se alimenta de usted, y lo último, y lo más importante tratándose de usted, no puede ni jugar al quidditch ni volar mientras dure el embarazo.

- ¿¡QUÉ? ¿¡DEJAR EL QUIDDITCH?- Se asustó el muchacho.

- Sí, dejar el quidditch. No quiero saber que se ha montado en una escoba hasta que haya finalizado el embarazo.- Sentenció la señora Pomfrey con seriedad.

- Pero…

- Ningún pero, señor Potter.- Dijo Pomfrey.- Debe de darse cuenta que el quidditch es una actividad demasiado peligrosa. Es imposible que continúe practicando este deporte mientras esté en este estado tan delicado.

- ¡Pero soy el capitán del equipo! ¡No puedo dejarlo!

- Señor Potter.- Comenzó Pomfrey enfadada.- Deberá delegar esa responsabilidad a otra persona. Ya le he dicho que el quidditch es un deporte peligroso, podría sufrir una caída, ser golpeado por una bludger o cualquier otra cosa de esas… todas esas cosas en su estado podrían provocar un aborto y ya le he explicado que es lo que le pasará si sufre uno.

Si aún así sigue con la idea de que no puede dejar ese estúpido deporte, hablaré con su Jefa de Casa y ella misma le sacará del equipo.

- No hace falta que hable con la profesora McGonagall… yo mismo hablaré con ella para dejarlo. Me matarán por hacerlo, pero lo dejaré.- Afirmó Harry.

- Bien… me gusta el que asuma su propia responsabilidad. Debe de ver que esto, no se lo ordeno para fastidiarle, sino para su propia seguridad.

Después de eso la enfermera le dio una poción de color verde que tenía un peculiar olor a menta y que según le dijo la mujer si se la tomaba cada noche antes de acostarse, evitaría que sufriera las fastidiosas nauseas matutinas. Tras darle cuatro o cinco indicaciones más lo dejó marchar hacía la Torre de Gryffindor bajo la orden de regresar en un mes para un chequeo.

Durante el trayecto el muchacho no hizo otra cosa que darle vueltas sobre como demonios iba a explicarle a los demás que estaba embarazado… no creía que fuese lo mejor de las ideas el saltar en mitad de la sala común que iba a tener un hijo. Tampoco lo consideraba lo más prudente después de lo que le había explicado la enfermera, si Voldemort llegaba a enterarse de lo que pasaba podía muy bien atacarlo en ese estado y estando tan débil como estaría lo que antes no supondría ningún riesgo, ahora muy bien podría matarlo.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con otra persona, no se dio cuenta hasta que lo golpeó y casi cayó al suelo.

- Señor Potter… justamente iba a ir ahora a la Torre de Gryffindor a buscarlo.- Dijo la voz del director.- Por favor, acompáñeme a mi oficina.

Harry parpadeó con sorpresa pero siguió al anciano hasta la oficina. Durante el trayecto, el muchacho volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, si todo eso le hubiera pasado hacía dos años, no hubiera dudado en ir al director para pedirle consejo, pero ahora mismo no tenía a nadie; cierto que estaba Remus pero debido al hecho que se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en Grimmauld Place hacía que no hubiera podido crear ningún tipo de relación… después de todo tenía prohibido el escribir al cuartel general de la orden.

A duras penas se dio cuenta de que llegaron a la gárgola de piedra y como subían por la escalera, en aquellos momentos solo podía pensar en que quería tener a Sirius a su lado para apoyarle en todo eso.

- Harry…- Comenzó el director una vez estuvieron sentados en la oficina.- He hablado con la señora Pomfrey y me ha explicado todo lo que te ocurre.

Harry lo único que hizo fue permanecer en silencio mientras el anciano lo miraba de forma penetrante.

- Quiero que sepas que vamos a investigarlo cuidadosamente y averiguaremos que es lo que te ha pasado.

- Eso no va a arreglar la situación, director.

- Harry, ¿deseas tener a este bebé?

- Tanto si lo deseo como si no, debo tenerlo… pero sí, lo quiero.- Afirmó el muchacho.

- Bien… quiero que sepas que he comenzado a hacer disposiciones para que te muevas a otra habitación y para aumentar las medidas de seguridad de la escuela…

- No… no quiero nada de todo eso.- Dijo el muchacho.- Por ahora no quiero que nadie lo sepa y eso habría hecho que lo supiera todo el mundo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, señor.

El viejo mago lo miró por unos momentos antes de suspirar y mirarse las manos con gran atención.

- Quiero que sepas que voy a contárselo a los profesores… te encuentras en un estado muy delicado y no podemos arriesgarnos a que e coloquen en una situación peligrosa a causa de su ignorancia en el tema.- Ante la mirada asustada del chico añadió.- No te preocupes, todas las acciones que lleven a cabo por tu seguridad serán realizadas con el máximo de discreción.

- Muy bien…

- Y también quiero que sepas que aunque ahora te haya negado a que mudemos a otra habitación, cuando llegues a un estado muy avanzado de embarazo te cambiaremos de habitación a una que se encuentre más cercana a la enfermería… sería demasiado arriesgado que te pusieras de parto en la Torre de Gryffindor.

- Pero…

- Ningún pero, Harry.- Dijo Dumbledore.- bien, ahora si no me equivoco el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger se encuentran muy preocupados por usted.

- Claro, buenas noches, señor.

- Buenas noches, señor Potter, que descanse.

Harry se marchó de la oficina del director todavía pensando en lo que le iba a explicar a los demás sobre su embarazo, sobre si era buena idea o no el decirles la verdad.

- ¿Contraseña?- Preguntó el retrato de la señora Gorda en cuanto llegó a la entrada de la Torre.

- Kále- dijo el muchacho

- Correcto.

La puerta del retrato se abrió dejando a la vista la Sala Común de la Torre de Gryffindor. No parecía haber mucha gente, pero sí estaban las dos personas que estaba buscando y lo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño con enfado. Los dos gryffindors se encontraban bastante ocupados explorando las bocas del otro… y parecían bastante cómodos… Cerró el retrato con fuerza para que ambos se dieran cuenta de su llegada sin hacer caso del comentario indignado del cuadro.

Cuando se volvió a girar ambos gryffindors se encontrar separados y mirando completamente inocentes.

- Emmm… Hola Harry ¿ya te ha dejado salir la señora Pomfrey?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Bien. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante hoy?

- No, nada…- Dijo la chica.

Ante eso Harry frunció un poco el ceño y los miró con frialdad antes de sentarse también en el sofá.

- Y Harry… ¿Qué te pasaba? ¿Qué te ha dicho la señora Pomfrey?- Preguntó la muchacha.

- No mucho.- Dijo el moreno.- Solo que había sufrido un resfriado estomacal… me ha dado una poción para evitar los mareos.

Harry ni tan siquiera se sintió culpable por mentirles a sus dos mejores amigos, después de todo estaba claro que ellos también le habían mentido durante un tiempo. Si ellos no eran capaces de contarle sobre su relación, él tampoco tenía porqué decirles que iba a ser padre en poco más de ocho meses.

_NA: Hola a todos! Aquí vuelvo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de Vida. ¿Qué os parece hasta ahora? Pobre Harry que mala soy con él, jijiji…_

_Hasta la próxima_


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: Lo variable que es la gente

Después de a visita a la señora Pomfrey, Harry no volvió a sufrir mareos (toda una suerte ya que le agradaba el poder retener o que comía) de esa forma que poco a poco fue recuperando su color natural y su salud, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer con respecto al cansancio que sentía. La gran mayoría de profesores hacían la vista gorda ante sus bostezos, o cuando comenzaban a cerrárseles los ojos, después de todo, era normal el que el embarazo le produjera cansancio.

El problema surgió cuado al mismo día siguiente de su visita a la enfermería tuvo que comunicar al equipo de quidditch que lo dejaba. Ya había hablado con McGonagall y aunque le sabía mal perder a su mejor buscador, comprendía lo peligroso que podía resultar jugar en su estado. Por desgracia, el equipo no lo tomó tan bien.

- Harry ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Ginny, la cual jugaba como cazadora.

- ¡Sí, Harry! ¿Por qué nos has reunido?- Preguntó Dennis Creevey que había resultado ser un magnífico cazador.

- Os he reunido porque tengo algo muy importante que deciros.- Comenzó Harry.- Primero de todo quiero que sepáis que lo he pensado mucho y que lo hago porque es lo mejor…- El gryffinodr moreno se dio cuenta que los tenía a todos bastante preocupados.- Dejo la capitanía del equipo así como el puesto de buscador; a partir de este mismo momento ya no formo parte del equipo.

De un principio, las expresiones de sus compañeros no cambiaron, permanecieron inalterables, pero tan buen punto lo que su capitán había dicho comenzó a entrar en sus cabezas, sus rostros cambiaron con expresiones de enfado.

- ¡No puedes hacernos esto!- Exclamó Ron mientras su rostro adoptaba el mismo tono que su pelo.- ¡El partido contra Slytherin es a final de mes!

- Mayor motivo para que deje el equipo ahora en vez de después. ¡Es demasiado peligroso para mí que juegue!

- ¡No puedes dejar el equipo! ¡No puedes!- Repitió el pelirrojo en sus trece.

- Mira, puedo hacerlo, de hecho es lo que estoy haciendo. Podéis decir lo que queráis pero no voy a volver… al menos por el momento. Tengo mis motivos y McGonnagall lo comprende y me apoya.- dijo el muchacho enfadado.- ¡Ginny puede ocupar mi puesto de buscador y a ella la puede sustituir ese segundo año, William Milton, era bastante bueno! ¡Ya os he resuelto vuestros problemas de plantilla, ahora dejadme tranquilo!

Salió del campo bastante enfadado, aquello era un hecho claro, pero parecía que a nadie le importara lo más mínimo. Para ellos solo cabía en la cabeza el hecho que su buscador se había marchado del equipo, pero no contaban que pudiera tener motivos para ello. Una hora más tarde prácticamente ningún gryffindor le dirigía la palabra, pero sinceramente a él le importaba poco. En aquellos momentos, lo más importante era su bebé, tal y como había dicho Pomfrey, y no pensaba hacer nada que pudiera ponerlo en peligro.

El muchacho se había prácticamente atrincherado en su habitación, cuando un suave golpeteo se escuchó en la puerta. De un principio lo ignoró, seguramente si no le hacía caso quienquiera que fuera se cansaría y se marcharía; pero el golpeteo no cesó, insistió hasta que finalmente contestó.

- Adelante

- Harry, ¿estás bien?- Era Ginny

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Abajo estabas tan alterado… no que yo te culpe, Ron puede ser un completo imbécil cuando se lo propone.

- Estoy bien.- dijo el chico, no tenía ganas de hablar

- ¿Por qué has dejado el quidditch? Debe de haber sido una razón verdaderamente importante… ¡Tú mas el quidditch!

Harry la miró por unos momentos intentando determinar cuales podían ser los motivos de tal pregunta, pero lo único que vio fue preocupación, una gran preocupación por él.

- Si te lo explico… ¿lo mantendrás en secreto?

- ¿incluso a Ron y a Hermione?- Se asombró la chica.

- Sobretodo a Ron y a Hermione.

- Te lo prometo.

- Sabes que últimamente no me he encontrado bien… y que ayer fui a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿verdad?

- Sí, claro. Dijo la pelirroja.- Tenías un resfriado estomacal ¿no?

- No… es otra cosa.- Aseguró

- ¿Otra cosa?

- Sí. Estoy embarazado, Ginny, no me preguntes como pero lo estoy.

- ¿¡Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto… y no tienes ni idea del shock que me produjo… ¡Ni tan siquiera sabía que esto era posible!

- No sabía que fueras homosexual… creía que te gustaban las chicas, como el año pasado saliste con Cho…- Dijo la pelirroja mirándolo con atención.

- ¡Ginny! ¡No soy homosexual!- Se quejó.

- Pero has debido de hacerlo con un hombre para…

- Ginny… no lo he hecho con NADIE.- Dijo con un suspiro.- Es por so que llevo a todos los profesores de cabeza, porque no saben como ha sido posible.

Ginny lo miró durante unos minutos con incredulidad antes de colocar su mano suavemente en el vientre plano de su amigo, con una mirada llena de alegría.

- Vas a ser papá… ¡Muchas felicidades, Harry!

- Gracias...

- Pero ¿por qué no quieres que Ron y Hermione…?

- Si ellos mantienen secretos de mí, yo también puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Sabías que Ron y Hermione se estaban dando el lote ayer por la tarde?

- ¿¡QUÉ? ¡NO!

- Sí… ellos no me vieron, pero yo a ellos sí… y daba toda la pinta de no ser la primera vez. Cuando les pregunté si había pasado algo ayer por la tarde ¡tuvieron la cara de decirme que no!

- Entonces no les dices que vas a ser padre como venganza por no decirte que están saliendo. ¿Y cuando se lo dirás? Llegará un momento que se notará.

- Cuando me digan que están saliendo, se lo diré y si no, se enterarán al mismo tiempo que el resto de la escuela

- Yo quiero estar delante cuando lo sepan, ¡sus caras no tendrán precio!

Harry rió mientras asentía y Ginny volvía a colocar su mano en su estómago. Era agradable el que lo supiera alguien… y no sabía muy bien porqué, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que la joven Weasley iba a resultar una estupenda ayuda.

Los siguientes días le resultaba todo muy duro, ningún gryffindor (a excepción de Ginny) le dirigía la palabra y el hecho que los miembros de Slytherin no hacían más que agradecerle el que hubiera abandonado el equipo, no lo hacía mucho más fácil.

Y luego estaba el hecho que la gran mayoría del personal docente no hacía más que darle miraditas por demás extrañas, que sinceramente le sacaban de quicio… y luego estaba Snape… aquella era una auténtica tortura. Sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus miradas le hacían parecer como el conejillo de indias de un extraño experimento; lo ponía de los nervios. Lo único bueno, era que ya no debía probar las pociones.

De esa forma fueron pasando los días, y el mes de mayo se fue acabando. Se iban acercando las vacaciones de verano y el muchacho no pudo evitar el preocuparse por lo que iba a pasar durante este. Su familia ya lo consideraba lo suficientemente monstruo como para que además se enteraran de que iba a ser padre… pero no en la función habitual. Además, el hecho que durante el verano solía ser convertido en el esclavo personal de los Dursley no lo ponía más fácil… ¡y la dieta! Se iría completamente al traste… debería hablarlo con Pomfrey para saber si tendría alguna repercusión negativa.

También se lo diría a Ginny, ella tal vez le enviara la comida necesaria para no perder su dieta… aunque la pobre lo tendría bastante complicado con su madre, la señora Weasley parecía tener un radar para conocer este tipo de cosas.

Con paso decidido, comenzó a hacer camino a la enfermería mientras pensaba divertido que pensaría todo el mundo si supieran que iba de forma completamente voluntaria a la enfermería; no que fueran a saber después de todo seguían sin dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Señora Pomfrey?- Preguntó en cuanto entró con algo de cuidado.

- ¿Sí? ¡Ah, señor Potter! Debo decir que no le esperaba todavía hasta al menos otra semana más.

- Sí, ya lo sé… pero debo hacerle una consulta.

- ¿Una consulta?- Se sorprendió.- Bien, hágamela.

- Bien… ¿Pasaría algo malo si durante el verano trabajara mucho y no pudiera seguir mi dieta?

- La dieta es obligatoria que la haga, señor Potter, y el trabajo podrá realizarlo sierre que no sea agotador. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Entonces lo miró con suspicacia.- ¿No lo pregunta?- Entonces lo miró con suspicacia.- ¿No estará planeando ignorar mis instrucciones?

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Al menos, no de forma voluntaria.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Bueno… mis tíos… durante el verano me hacen trabajar mucho… y además pues…

- ¿Sí?

- No me dan mucho de comer.

- O en otras palabras, si le conozco lo sufiente, le hacen trabajar hasta casi el desmayo y prácticamente no le dan de comer. ¿Me equivoco?

Harry permaneció en silencio a la vez que miraba el suelo de forma obstinada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Darle la razón o negarlo…

- El que calla, otorga, señor Potter.- Dijo la enfermera con amabilidad.- No se preocupe, ya me encargaré yo de que durante el mes que deberá permanecer con ellos, no hagan nada de todo eso. Después de su cumpleaños estoy segura de que podrá ir a algún lugar que no lo mantenga en esas condiciones… Ahora, ¿Qué le parece si le hago ese reconocimiento?

Ante esto, Harry sonrió y asintió a la vez que iba hasta su cama habitual y se tumbaba. La enfermera sonrió y se acercó a él varita en mano.

- ¿Se puede saber ya el sexo del bebé?- Preguntó el muchacho.

- ¡Por Merlín, no!- Rió la mujer.- Es demasiado pronto muchacho. En la próxima revisión sí que te podré decir que sexo tiene el bebé.

Después de eso, la enfermera lazó un hechizo hacía el vientre del muchacho y apareció lo que parecía una esfera de un suave tono amarillento donde en el centro se pudo ver lo que parecía ser un pequeño ser informa… o al menos, eso fue lo que le pareció a Harry.

- Mira, esto de aquí, es tu bebé.- Rió la enfermera.- Aquí está la cabecita, las manos, los pies… esto de aquí es su corazón… Parece que tiene mucha fuerza…

Ante esto, Harry sonrió a la vez que miraba fascinado la vida que estaba creciendo en su interior.

Nota Autora: Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar un nuevo capítulo… pero es que he comenzado a trabajar y ahora tendré menos tiempo para escribir. Lo siento.

Disfrutad del capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5: Un mes de pesadilla

Cuando al fin llegaron las vacaciones de verano fueron muchos los que suspiraron de alivio ante la perspectiva de dos meses de completa inactividad, o como mucho los deberes que tendría que presentar al inicio del curso siguiente. Por su parte, Harry se encontraba en un estado depresión… Odiaba tener que regresar a casa de sus tíos, donde lo harían trabajar como un elfo doméstico y luego cuando se enteraron de cual era su situación y lo trataran como un auténtico monstruo.

- Harry… ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó Hermione mientras lo veía enfurruñado en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea.

- Nada.

- Llevas días deprimido, y nadie sabe porqué. ¿Echas de menos el quidditch?

- Te he dicho que no me sucede nada.- Respondió el muchacho antes de levantarse y salir de la Torre.

No quería hablar con Hermione de lo que le pasaba, a pesar que Ron comenzado a hablarle otra vez, ninguno de los dos había mencionado su relación, la cual una vez comenzaba a prestar atención era realmente muy evidente.

- ¡Harry, espérame!

Esta vez, el muchacho sí que se paró y se giró con una semisonrisa; después de todo había sido Ginny quien lo había llamado y con ella no tenía ningún problema.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny?

- Te he seguido. Después de tu conversación con Hermione, ha creído que necesitabas hablar con alguien que supiera que te pasaba.

- Ah, claro.- Sonrió el muchacho.-Vamos al Cuarto de Menesteres y hablamos.

Los dos fueron a paso rápido hasta el Cuarto de Menesteres, era su lugar de reunión ya que el E.D. no había sido reinstalado como un grupo extraoficial o no permitido y puesto que era el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras quien lo guiaba, utilizaban un aula y por lo tanto, ya no se utilizaba. Una vez estaban enfrente del cuarto, hicieron los pasos necesarios para que se abriera la puerta.

Dentro, apareció lo que parecía una sala común como la de gryffindor pero con mucha más comodidad y un aspecto aún más acogedor. Habían varios sofás que estaban dando a una chimenea (apagada en esos momentos) y en varias mesitas habían revistas que trataban sobre embarazos femeninos y masculinos.

- Ahora dime…- Comenzó Ginny.- ¿Qué te molesta? Llevas unos días que realmente pareces muy deprimido… y esto comenzó antes de las exámenes así que no ale decir que crees que te han salido mal.

- Mis tíos.- Dijo el muchacho.- Eso es lo que me molesta. El hecho que cuando llegue a su casa me convertiré a una especia de elfo doméstico para ellos y eso puede perjudicarme… además no puedo decirles que les pasa porque entonces me considerarán un monstruo todavía mayor del que ya me consideran.

- ¿Por qué no pides al director que te permita ir a otro sitio a pasar las vacaciones?

- Porque tengo que permanecer un período de tiempo en casa de mis tíos para que la protección de mi madre se renueve a partir de su sangre. Aunque no nos guste a ninguno de los involucrados, debo pasar un periodo de tiempo allí.

- Ya veo.- Murmuró la muchacha.- Lástima, mamá tendrá que esperar para mimarte.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Se lo expliqué.- Dijo la muchacha y ante la mortífera mirada del moreno añadió.- ¡No tuve más remedio! Le hacía tantas preguntas que llegó a pensar que era yo la que estaba embarazada… Lo siento, fue puro instinto de auto conservación.

Ante esto, el muchacho se imaginó la cara de la señora Weasley en los últimos dos meses ante las cartas de su hijo, que se hallaban llenas de preguntas sobre embarazos y como habría llegado a la conclusión más obvia. Sí, la verdad es que no podía enfadarme con la pelirroja... si él hubiera estado en su misma situación, también habría cantado como un canario.

- ¿Y como se lo tomó?

- Primero me escribió amenizándome con las peores torturas que puedas imaginar si no confesaba y dejaba de meterte en mis problemas pero luego, pues se puso muy contenta. Si no me equivoco creo que ya ha comenzado a hacerle la canastita al bebé… aunque en secreto.- Explicó la joven Weasley haciendo que su amigo comenzara a reír.- Ten por seguro que mamá hará presión para que vayas a pasar la mayor parte del verano a nuestra casa, ya lo verás.

El día de regreso, Harry se despertó muy temprano, creyó que era debido a los nervios por volver a casa de sus tíos, después de todo también le había costado muchísimo dormir. Así pues, tras asegurarse de que todo estaba bien guardado, el muchacho se dirigió hasta la Sala Común con tal de distraerse de alguna forma, lo que fuera antes de pensar en los Dursley.

Así pues, cuando sus compañeros bajaron para desayunar se sorprendieron bastante al encontrarlo leyendo "Hogwarts, una historia", un libro más de acorde con Hermione, pero no con él. Y aún se sorprendieron más cuando durante el trayecto en tren, el muchacho siguió leyendo el ejemplar de Hermione de ese mismo libro.

De hecho, Harry no levantó la vista del libro hasta que se escuchó la voz del conductor avisándoles de que estaban a punto de entrar en King's Cross, que se levantó e hizo amago de devolverle el libro a la prefecta gryffindor.

- No quédatelo… así te lo puedo leer durante el verano.- Le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

El muchacho asintió mientras colocaba el libro muy cuidadosamente en su baúl, y tras cerrarlo suspiró con nerviosismo.

- Tú tranquilo, Harry.- Dijo Ginny.- Piensa que tan solo será un tiempo muy corto. Con suerte, tu cumpleaños lo celebrarás con nosotros, ya verás.

- Si, tienes razón.- Dijo el chico con una semisonrisa hacía la chica.

Cuando salieron del andén 9 y ¾, el moreno no tardó en descubrir a su tío que lo miraba con su odio habitual y que observaba a su alrededor como si alguno de sus clientes pudiera verlo allí rodeado de toda aquella gente extraña.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ya me has hecho esperar bastante!- Dijo el hombre mientras lo cogía del brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarlo.

- ¡Hasta pronto, Harry!- Exclamó Ginny mientras lo miraba preocupada.

- Adiós.

Durante el trayecto a Privet Drive, Harry pudo observar que su tío parecía más enfadado de lo habitual, incluso más que el año anterior cuando recibió aquella amenaza por parte de Remus y el resto de miembros de la orden. No fue hasta que llegó a la casa y cerraron la puerta que supo el porqué.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a enviarnos una carta de esa forma tan anormal?- preguntó/gritó su tío.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡No te hagas el despistado, muchacho! ¡Nos han enviado una carta de esa escuela de anormales a la que vas!

- ¿Una carta?- Se sorprendió.- ¿Por qué?

Su tío lo miró furioso antes de alargarle una carta con el sello de Hogwarts y hecha de pergamino. Aquello lo sorprendió bastante; ¿por qué habían enviado una carta? El misterio se resolvió cuando la abrió y descubrió que en vez del director o la profesora McGonagall la había escrito la señora Pomfrey, en la que explicaba que Harry debía seguir una dieta muy estricta debido a su salud, así como le alargaba la dieta.

Así pues, era eso, no era de extrañar que sus tíos se hubieran enfadado tanto. Seguramente y para acabar de liarlo más, la pobre lechuza habría llegado durante el día, dándoles un susto de muerte y enfadándoles todavía más.

- ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?- Preguntó su tío enfurruñado.

- ¿A parte de que no tenía ni idea de que la señora Pomfrey hubiera enviado esto?- preguntó el muchacho pero ante la mirada que le lanzó su tío añadió.- Pues que la señora Pomfrey me mandó esta dieta y como no estaba segura de si la seguiría aquí, pues la habrá enviado.

- ¿Y por qué te la ha enviado?- Preguntó su tía con mueca de asco.

- Porque según la señora Pomfrey, voy bajo de hierro y también de vitaminas, y que también tendría que tener mayores reservas de calcio.- Explicó el muchacho.- Además, dice que estoy demasiado delgado para mi propio bien.

Ante aquello los dos adultos pusieron mala cara, a la vez que la mujer cogía el pergamino de la dieta de mala gana y se lo llevaba a la cocina, mientras que su tío le hacía un brusco ademán para que se marchara a su habitación.

Tras eso, el muchacho subió hasta su habitación llevando su baúl con un poco de esfuerzo. No podía creer su buena suerte, con un poco más, tal vez lograría que no le hicieran hacer muchos quehaceres entonces todo iría mucho mejor.

Por desgracia, tal y como pudo observar al día siguiente las cosas no salieron tal y como él había supuesto. Nada más levantarse, le tocó como de costumbre ser él quien hiciera el desayuno y si bien su tía le dio lo que según la dieta debía tomar, lo hizo en unas cantidades muy pequeñitas. Y luego, la lista de las tareas que debía realizar era mucho más pequeña que la habitual pero con quehaceres mucho más pesados.

- Y yo que creí que este verano resultaría mejor que los demás…- murmuró el muchacho.- Al menos, este será el último verano que pase aquí… este año cumplo dos diecisiete y seré mayor de edad.

Los días que Harry pasó en casa de sus tíos era completamente aburridos, y lo peor de todo es que el muchacho había pasado de tener sueño todo el día, a no poder dormir… se pasaba toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama y cuando al fin podía tener unas cuantas horas de sueño era casi cuando su tía le despertaba con tal de comenzar sus quehaceres.

Para cuando llegaba su cumpleaños el muchacho estaba completamente agotado pero al menos llevaba bien su dieta alimenticia. La señora Pomfrey había tenido la previsión de poner mayor cantidad que la que le había prescrito de un principio.

_NA: Hola a todos! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con otro capítulo. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis enviado algún review, me han hecho mucha ilusión; especialmente a tercySScloe, me reí mucho ante tus sugerencias… y solo te diré una cosa, no vas mal encaminada._

_Espero os guste tb este capítulo._

_Irethy_


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6.- DESPUÉS DEL INFIERNO VIENE EL CIELO.

El día veintinueve de julio, Harry se despertó con un creciente sentimiento de cambio. No estaba seguro de cual podía ser la causa, pero estaba convencido de que ese día iba a pasar algo que cambiaría su verano de forma definitiva. Así pues, cuando en mitad del desayuno llamaron ala puerta sintió un cierto nerviosismo mientras se disponía a abrir; nerviosismo que se convirtió en sorpresa cuando descubrió delante de la puerta a unos sonrientes Ron y Ginny.

- ¡Hola Harry!- Exclamó Ron en cuanto lo vio.- Hemos venido a buscarte.

- ¿Qué?- Se sorprendió el mago moreno.

- Que recojas tus cosas, Harry, nos vamos a la Madriguera.- Rió Ginny.- ¡Anda vamos!

El muchacho la miró con sorpresa antes de comenzar a sonreír él también y tras asentir, enseguida les hizo pasar para salir corriendo hacía las escaleras y subir a su habitación.

- ¡Muchacho! ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces? ¿No me digas que sigues en la puerta…?- Su tío gritó mientras salía de la cocina en dirección a la puerta, aunque se paró en seco al ver a los dos pelirrojos. Tal vez no conocía ala muchacha, pero obviamente reconoció al joven mago pelirrojo como demostró el hecho que su cara adoptara un extraño tono de púrpura.

- Buenos días, señor Dursley.- comenzó Ginny.- mi nombre es Ginny Weasley y este se mi hermano Ron. Hemos venido a buscar a Harry y darle una sorpresa.

Si Ginny creía que su comentario haría que el señor Dursley dejara de estar enfadado, tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de ver que al contrario, lo que ocurrí era que se enfadaba aún más.

- Ya sé quienes sois.- Dijo el hombre con auténtico odio.- Otro par de monstruos como el inútil del sobrino de mi esposa. Lo que quiero sabe es ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo en mi casa?

- Creo que ya se lo hemos dicho señor Dursley. Mi hermana se lo ha indicado muy amablemente y con bastante más educación que con la que usted se ha dirigid a nosotros.- Afirmó Ron- Hemos venido a buscar a Harry y mejor que no me tiente porque al contrario que su sobrino, yo ya soy mayor de edad y por tanto, puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela.

Ante aquellas palabras el hombre retrocedió casi como si le hubieran dado un golpe físico. Dos segundos más tarde el hombre se había refugiado en la cocina con su mujer y su hijo… era mucho mejor no darle motivos al mago para que hiciera algo de lo que luego, el señor Dursley no pudiera salir.

Para cuando el joven moreno bajó, los pelirrojos ya habían estado más tiempo del necesario en aquella casa, según su opinión, y por ese motivo, Ron no tardó en coger el baúl de su amigo y desaparecerse hasta la madriguera mientras Ginny le sonreía al joven mago asombrado.

- Recuerda que Ron ya tiene los diecisiete… en canto comenzó el verano fue a sacarse la licencia. No han hecho como los gemelos que se aparecen delante de ti cuando menos te lo esperas, pero es útil.

- Sí, claro…- Murmuró el muchacho.

- Igualmente tú tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo verano En tu estado es demasiado arriesgado que te aparezcas, así que tengo conmigo un traslador.

La muchacha sacó de su bolsillo una lata de refrescos vacía y poco después de ambos la tocaron la pelirroja murmuró una palabra que hizo activar el traslador.

Harry sintió la ya familiar de ser cogido por un gancho por el ombligo y luego el que los pies dejaran de tocar el suelo. Un minuto más tarde, volvió a notar el contacto con el suelo y al abrir los ojos, los cuales no era consciente de que los hubiera cerrado, vio el paisaje familiar de la madriguera.

- Bienvenido a casa, Harry.- Murmuró Ginny mientras comenzaba a hacer camino hacía la desvencijada casa Weasley.

Harry la siguió por el camino, con una extraña y boba sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba feliz de haber regresado ala Madriguera, un lugar que siempre le había hecho sentir bienvenido, todo lo contrario que en casa de sus tíos. Ahora estaba seguro que podría pasar tranquilo el tiempo de embarazo que le restaba antes de volver a Hogwarts; sabía que la señora Weasley se encargaría de ello.

- ¡Harry!- Hablando del Rey de Roma…

La señora Weasley había estado esperando en la puerta de la casa desde que su hijo menor había llegado con las pertenencias de su invitado. Así pues, cuando vio a su única hija y al joven moreno por el camino en dirección a la Madriguera no había dudado en adelantarse hasta llegar a ellos darle un fuerte abrazo al muchacho que había llegado a querer como su octavo hijo.

- ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó la mujer.

- Estoy bien, señora Weasley. En serio.- Respondió Harry lo mejor que pudo al verse tan fuertemente estrechado en los brazos de la matrona Weasley.

La mujer se apartó del muchacho para acto seguido acercar su mano derecha hasta el vientre del joven mago para luego sonreír entusiasmada.

- ¡Ya comienza a notarse!- Exclamó alegre.- ¡Oh que ilusión! ¡Me siento como si fuera a ser abuela!

- Y en cierta forma lo será.- Rió Harry.- Usted será lo más parecido que tenga a una.

Ante eso, la mujer sonrió aún con más fuerza mientras se sentía adulada, y se ruborizaba ligeramente de placer. Luego, con impaciencia pero a la vez sin prisa, empezó a guiar al joven hacía la deforma casa Weasley.

- Bien, será mejor que vayamos tirando hacía dentro no vaya a ser que empiecen a impacientarse.- Dijo la señora Weasley.- No debes preocuparte, no le he dicho nada a ninguno de los chicos sobre su estado… aunque dudo que lo puedas ocultar por mucho tiempo más. ¿Para cuando nacerá?

- Para finales de diciembre, principios de enero.- Contestó el muchacho.- Aunque lo más seguro es que sea principios de enero.

- ¡Estaré ansiosa por que llegue el día!

Aquella vez, Harry no puedo evitar el dar una sonrisa burlona; estaba claro que si alguien estaba ansioso, era él mismo. Tal vez, cuando se enteró de la noticia supuso todo un shock para él, pero estaba claro que ahora mismo no podría imaginar su vida sin el bebé que en aquellos momentos crecía en su interior. A pesar de las molestias típicas de un embarazo como las náuseas, el insomnio, el cansancio generalizado y otras muchas que todavía no conocía; no le importaba lo más mínimo. Tal vez su embarazo era una anormalidad o tal vez algún tipo de accidente, pero era feliz de que hubiera ocurrido.

El día de su cumpleaños, supuso para el muchacho uno de los instantes más felices hasta la fecha. No solo se encontraba en un lugar donde era querido, sino que además desde el mismo momento en el que se levantó, se comenzó a celebrar, siendo toda una novedad para él.

Se sintió más que sorprendido cuando aquel día por la mañana, descubrió en la mesa de la cocina a Hermione que estaba desayunando tranquilamente hablando de forma despreocupada con Charlie y Bill, los cuales tampoco habían estado allí el día anterior. Y más aún cuando al sentarse, descubrió que en su plato en vez del desayuno, había una nota escrito por alguien del que no conocía la letra.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó con sorpresa.

- No sé, ya estaba allí cuando llegue.- Dijo Hermione. Por cierto, que a partir de hoy me quedaré lo que queda de verano.

La nota en si, eran una especie de instrucciones para encontrar algo… Con curiosidad, tomó la nota en sus manos y salió de la cocina… omitiendo la mirada cómplice que se lanzaron los pelirrojos y Hermione.

Harry no entendía nada, las instrucciones lo llevaron de una punta a otra de la zona colindante a la Madriguera; encontrando diferentes paquetes escondidos que a su vez llevaban otra nota y una orden común: "¡No lo abras aún!". A pesar de eso una creciente curiosidad junto un extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo y anticipación hizo que siguiera las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Debía reconocer que estaba resultando ser bastante divertido.

Aquel juego de sigue las instrucciones lo mantuvo ocupado durante toda la mañana y el muchacho incluso llegó a pensar que a esa ritmo le ocuparía todo el día. Por suerte, para las doce ya tuvo en su poder la última nota que venía a ordenarle que volviera a la madriguera.

Cuando llegó a la casa, le extrañó lo primero de todo el encontrarla vacía. Al principio se asustó un poco pensando que tal vez hubiera pasado algo malo mientras él estaba jugando a aquella búsqueda del tesoro. Pero cuando entró en la cocina se encontró con otra nota.

"Ya estás cerca del final, entra en la sala, y descubre tu premio"

Con una sonrisa entró en la sala solo para ser asustado ante el súbito grito que resonó por toda la habitación.

- ¡SORPRESA!

El muchacho dio un pequeño bote cuando descubrió que en el salón de los Weasley se encontraba lleno de miembros de la Orden así como de todos los pelirrojos (excepto Percy) que le sonreían ante todos los adornos de la fiesta de cumpleaños que habían montado mientras él estaba fuera.

- ¡Sabía que los hallarías todos antes de la hora de comer!- Alborotó Hermione.- Y Ron que decía que aún tardarías unas horas.

- ¿Te ha gustado la búsqueda del tesoro, Harry? ¡Nosotros siempre la hemos tenido hasta que entramos a Hogwarts!- Explicó/preguntó Ron.- Y aún la hacemos con Bill, Charlie, Fred y George.

- Ha sido muy divertido.- Respondió Harry sonriendo mientras levantaba un poco el saco que llevaba en la mano.- ¿Debo suponer que son o me lo salto?

Ante aquello todos rieron divertidos y comenzaron a arrastrar al muchacho ante una gran tarta de chocolate con diecisiete velas y lo instaban a soplar cantándole el cumpleaños feliz. Sus regalos que es justo lo que había en el saco tal y como Harry había supuesto, podían esperar un rato más.

NA: Ei, hola a todo el mundoooo! Espero que os haya gustado… no tenía pensado actualizar por el momento, iba a esperarme un poquito más para darle los últimos retoques al cap. y tal vez actualizar sobre Año Nuevo, pero he decidido subirlo ahora como un regalito de Navidad para todos vosotros…

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Irethy


	7. Capítulo 7

**_CAPÍTULO 7.- Ante confesiones esperadas, llegan las inesperadas._**

El verano de Harry en la Madriguera fue lo que había imaginado que sería… estaría llena de bromas por parte de los gemelos y partidas de ajedrez con Ron. Susurros callados con Ginny y la atención afectuosa de la señora Weasley. También estaban las sesiones de besuqueo entre Ron y Hermione, pero puesto que ninguno de los dos parecía interesado en decirle que era lo que hacían tampoco é hizo por darse por aludido. En general su verano estaba siendo muy agradable.

A pesar de todo, como debía compartir el dormitorio con Ron tuvo bastantes problemas para ocultarle su embarazo presto que se cambiaban el uno junto al otro y puesto que su estómago abultado ya era bastante visible (para deleite de las féminas Weasley y del propio muchacho) era bastante complicado el que el otro no llegara a notar nada. Además, a partir de la segunda semana de agosto, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar su quinto mes se unió otra complicación que las anteriores a comparación eran lo de menos… su bebé comenzó a moverse.

Fue un instante maravilloso y que por suerte le pilló en presencia de las únicas personas en la casa que sabían de su condición: la señora Weasley y Ginny. La sensación fue algo completamente indescriptible y al mismo tiempo maravillosa… aunque lo pilló tan de sorpresa que pegó un bote sobresaltando a sus dos confidentes, que tan buen punto supieron que pasaba colocaron sus manos en su vientre.

Parecía que el bebé era por demás movido, puesto que a partir de aquel momento no hizo otra cosa. Era algo magnífico, pero era necesaria mucha fuerza de voluntad para no colocar sus manos y de esa forma sentir el movimiento de su bebé. Por Ron no debía preocuparse, era lo suficientemente despistado como para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor a no ser que lo tuviera justo delante de él, pero Hermione era otro asunto… más de una vez se había dado cuenta que lo miraba con suspicacia como si se diera cuenta que había algo que ocultaba, por suerte lo tomó por el camino incorrecto puesto que cuando le encaró le preguntó si había tenido algún otro problema estomacal.

Sí, definitivamente estaba resultando un buen verano en casa de los Weasley. La que pudiera pasar más tarde no estaba dentro de sus planificaciones, pero sabía que no podría dejar mucho tiempo para que se supiera la verdad.

- Harry…- dijo Hermione justo la noche antes de volver a Hogwarts mientras observaba al muchacho a preparar su baúl.- Ron y yo queremos hablar contigo un momento.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podemos hablar en un sitio más neutral?- Preguntó Ron mientras veía los diferentes objetos que había a su alrededor y que podían ser usados como proyectiles si su amigo entraba en unos de sus ya habituales cambios de humor.

- ¿Te parece mejor el cuarto de Ginny?- Preguntó el moreno como inocencia suponiendo lo que ellos querían hablar y buscando un lugar no solo más a su favor sino también el que Ginny estuviera delante y así cumplir su promesa.

- Sí, mejor.- Dijo el pelirrojo con evidente alivio.

Los tres salieron del cuarto y cruzaron el pasillo en dirección del cuarto de la menor de los hermanos Weasley. Podía imaginar lo que sus amigos le iban a explicar y puesto que si decían las palabras mágicas, inmediatamente eso haría que él también hablara… iba a hacer de esa charla, una conversación interesante.

- ¿Sí?- Dijo Ginny cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación.

- Hola Ginny, ¿podemos entrar?- Dijo el muchacho moreno.- Ron y Hermione quieren hablar conmigo y han pedido estar en una zona más neutral.

- Vaya… ¿consideran mi habitación una zona neutral?

- Más o menos.- Murmuró su hermano.

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada a su moreno amigo, y este le respondió con una expresión de saber. Si alguno de los oros dos hubiera llegado a notar esas miradas, se habrían replanteado el usar la habitación de su hermana.

- Entrad

Los tres entraron y se pusieron cómodos por las diferentes partes de la habitación, a la vez que el pelirrojo le lanzaba una mirada que quería decir "lárgate" y que la chica ignoró completamente.

- Bien…- Comenzó Harry.- Vosotros diréis.

- Harry… nosotros queríamos hablarte de un tema importante.- Dijo Hermione con el mayor tacto que podía.- Por favor, sobretodo no te enfades, ¿vale? Verás… lo que Ron y yo queremos decirte es que… bueno pues, hace un tiempo que hemos comenzado a sentir algo más que amistad entre nosotros y bueno, tú ya te diste cuenta de lo que pasó en el baile de cuarto… tú y todo el mundo…

- Herm… ¿quieres ir al grano?- la cortó el joven moreno.

- Bueno… lo que te queremos decir es que estamos saliendo. Somos novios.- Dijo Ron, que ante la mirada tranquila de Harry añadió de forma tentativa.- Lo hemos sido desde Navidad.

Los dos miraron con aprensión a los dos ocupantes restantes de la habitación para ver su reacción y se atontaron al no notar ninguna.

- Ya lo sabía.- Dijo Harry mirando tranquilamente a la pareja.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que ya lo sabía. Lo he sabido desde principios de mayo.

Ahora fue el turno de la incredulidad por parte de Ron y Hermione. ¿Lo había sabido durante todo ese tiempo y no les había dicho nada? Aquello no podía ser… ¿Les estaba gastando una broma?

- ¿Y por qué no nos has dicho nada?- preguntó Ron mirando a su amigo.

- Creí que debíais ser vosotros quien me lo dijerais, no que yo os enfrentara.

- ¿Y te importa?- Preguntó Hermione con voz queda.

- Depende de a que te refieras. Si te refieres a que seáis pareja, no , no me importa; si te refieres a que no me lo hayáis dicho, sí me importa y mucho.- Contestó el muchacho, que al ver la expresión de sus amigos añadió.- Me dolió mucho el que no me dijerais la verdad, pensé que confiabais en mí, pero eso me hizo darme cuenta que no era cierto. Siempre creía que si sucedía algo me lo diríais lo más pronto posible, pero me encuentro que han pasado nueve meses antes de que decidierais decirme nada. Eso fue lo que más me ha importado e hizo que no os explicara algo que me ha pasado de mucha importancia, después de todo, si no confiabais en mí, yo tampoco debería confiar en vosotros.

- ¡Pero Harry, nosotros confiamos en ti!- Exclamó Ron.

- Ya lo veo.- Dijo el moreno secamente.- Si hubiera sido al revés, yo os lo habría explicado lo que me pasaba al momento.

- Pero tú tampoco nos has explicado eso tan importante que te ha pasado.- Apuntó Hermione.

- Iba a hacerlo… pero cuando vi que me escondíais algo como eso, decidí no deciros nada hasta que vosotros me explicarais vuestro secreto. Por supuesto, Ginny y su madre si demostraron preocuparse lo suficiente por mí como para que se lo explicara.

Sus dos amigos se miraron culpablemente, antes de girar su mirada hacía el que había sido su mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo.

- Teníamos miedo de que te enfadaras con nosotros. Que pensaras que te estábamos dejando de lado… y como además, estaba tan distanciado de nosotros, no queríamos darte una excusa para que aún te distanciaras más.

- Bien, lo hecho, hecho está y ya no podemos cambiarlo.- Dijo Harry.- Ahora al menos espero que no me volváis a ocultar algo así.

Sus dos amigos sonrieron y tras una mirada cómplice, ambos saltaron a abrazarlo. Estaban contentos de que Harry no estuviera enfadado con ellos si bien, le había ocultado también un secreto importante a juzgar por sus palabras… un secreto que ahora esperaban que les explicara, después de todo si Ginny y la señora Weasley lo sabían…

- Bien,- Comenzó Hermione.- ahora supongo que nos dirás ese secreto, ¿verdad? Te acabamos de explicar que somos pareja.. ¿Nos lo dirás?

- Sí, os lo diré.- Rió Harry y al ver las caras serias de Ron y Hermione añadió.- ¡Pero no pongáis esas caras, tampoco es nada malo!

- Bueno, eso depende de quien lo mire.- Dijo Ginny entrando en la conversación por primera vez.

- También tienes razón… pero para mí no es malo, al menos no desde mi punto de vista.- Le contestó Harry.

- ¡Bien! ¡Decidlo de una vez!- Exclamó Ron.

- Vale, vale… pero primero de todo que quede claro que yo no hice nada para verme en esta situación; y cuando digo nada, es realmente NADA.- Comenzó Harry.- ¿Os acordáis cuando en mayo estuve enfermo del estómago?

- Claro… nos tuviste a todos muy preocupados.- Dijo Hermione.- Resultó que tenía un resfriado estomacal, ¿no?

- No.

- ¿Qué?

Harry los miró antes de sonreír de forma traviesa e intercambió una mirada llena de diversión con Ginny que tenía una gran sonrisa burlona.

- Bueno, yo estaba convencido de que era eso, pero la señora Pomfrey no, y me hizo un reconocimiento a fondo. Lo que descubrió no tenia nada que ver con lo que yo me había supuesto.- Explicó- Y también hizo que la señora Pomfrey me prohibiera jugar al quidditch o incluso montar en escoba.

Aquí miró a sus dos amigos que tenían expresiones de completo susto, antes que Hermione no pudiera soportarlo más y saltara.

- Harry, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Estás enfermo?

- No, 'Mione, no lo estoy. Lo que me pasa, y no preguntéis como porque no lo sé, es que estoy embarazado.

Los dos adolescentes miraron a su amigo durante dos segundos antes de que ambos exclamaran a la vez.

- ¿¡QUÉ?

- ¿¡ESTÁS DE BROMA, VERDAD?

Ante esta reacción Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Aquella había sido su reacción cuando la señora Pomfrey le dio la noticia que cambió su vida.

- No, no es una broma.- Rió.- Estoy realmente embarazado… de cinco meses y medio, además.

- ¡Pero tú o eres homosexual! ¿O sí?- dijo Ron en shock

- No, Ron, no lo soy.- Dijo el moreno y añadió en un murmullo.- ¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso?

- Pero entonces… ¿Cómo acabaste en la cama con un hombre?- Preguntó a su vez Hermione.

- ¡Hermione! ¡No he tenido sexo con nadie!- Exclamó ruborizado.

- ¿Y entonces?- Preguntó la muchacha siempre curiosa.- ¿Cómo…?

- Nadie lo sabe por ahora.

_NA: Hola a todos! Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas vacaciones de Navidad, y que tengáis muchas ganas de saber como sigue esta historia. Espero que os guste este capítulo, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir cuando al fin Harry explicaba a sus amigos que era lo que le estaba pasando. _

_Un beso a todos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,_

_Irethy_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**CAPÍTULO 8: Demasiados mimos pueden llegar a ser exasperantes**_

La noticia del embarazo de Harry dejó a Ron y Hermione en Shock durante varias horas, durante las cuales también se enteraron el resto de los Weasley… los cuales lo tomaron bastante mejor que el hijo menor.

Ellos se dividieron entre la incredulidad y la felicidad por su amigo, casi hermano y de hecho, el señor Weasley a poco más y rompe a llorar de alegría a la vez que exclamaba que ya comprendía porque su esposa había estado tan misteriosa últimamente.

Por desgracia, el que se conociera la noticia tuvo otra consecuencia, los cuidados. Vamos, que el muchacho se sorprendió cuando un poco antes de la cena, Ron prácticamente lo echó de la habitación y comenzó a prepararle el baúl para cuando regresaran al día siguiente a la escuela; o bien cuando durante la cena, uno de los gemelos se dedicó a no solo escogerle la comida, sino también a cortársela e incluso pinchársela con el tenedor… ¡vamos que lo único que le hacía falta era darle el mismo de comer!

Harry miró con sorpresa como se iban desarrollando las cosas mientras que la cara de la señora Weasley, el señor Weasley y los dos hijos mayores junto con Ginny miraban estas escenas con diversión. Casi se parecía que los muchachos fueran padres primerizos atendiendo a su esposa embarazada.

- ¿Qué les pasa?- Preguntó Harry cuando vio como Ron y los gemelos subían a prepararle la habitación para que se acostara.

- Pues que quieren cuidarte.- Rió Bill.- Están haciendo todo esto para que te sientas cómodo.

- ¡Pero si es justamente esto lo que me incómoda! ¿Es que acaso no habéis visto a Fred? ¡Solo le ha faltado darme el mismo de comer! ¿Y Ron? ¡Me ha preparado el baúl!

- Sí, lo hemos visto.- Rió Charlie.

- ¿Entonces?

- Resignación.- Le contestó la señora Weasley- Ellos mismos se darán cuenta de lo tontos que están actuando, pero tú tendrás que resignarte a sus cuidados excesivos hasta entonces.

Al día siguiente cuando Harry se levantó, comprobó que la tontería de sus amigos aún duraba. Aquello estaba poniéndolo realmente de los nervios, después de todo, no era ningún inválido que no podía hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, pero aún así miró con resignación como le hacían las cosas o lo trataban como si fuera de cristal.

- Harry, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ron mirándolo con preocupación, cuando se encontraban en el coche de camino a King's Cross.- ¿Estás cómodo?

- Si, Ron… estoy perfectamente.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.- Respondió el muchacho con un suspiro cansado.

Harry observó con resignación como eran los gemelos los que llevaban el baúl del moreno a pesar de que este les había asegurado que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo levitar sin ayuda, pero nada.

- Bien… tened mucho cuidado vosotros cuatro, ¿me oís?- Dijo la señora Weasley mientras los miraba de forma cariñosa.- Sobretodo tú, ¿me oyes, Harry? Ahora te encuentras en una situación delicada y quiero que te cuides mucho. No les pido a los demás que te cuiden porque estoy segura de que lo harán sin que se lo pida.- Rió al ver la expresión de disgusto que puso Harry.- Estudiad mucho, y escribidme siempre que podáis.

- Sí, mamá.

- Sí, señora Weasley.

- ¡Ahhh! Y Harry, por favor, come cosas sanas… sigue la dieta de la señora Pomfrey de forma estricta.

- Lo haré, no se preocupe señora Weasley.

- Eso espero.

El sonido el tren que estaba a punto de salir, hizo que todos acabaran de despedirse de la mujer y el resto de Weasley, subieron al tren, y buscaron un compartimento donde ponerse cómodos durante el largo viaje.

- Otra vez volvemos…- Dijo Hermione mientras miraba por la ventana.- ¿No se os hace un poco extraño? Nuestro último año.

- Sí, la verdad es que un poco extraño sí que se me hace.- Dijo Ron mirando al moreno con ojo clínico.

- Parece que fue ayer cuando viajábamos en este mismo tren nerviosos y asustados porque comenzábamos la escuela… Y que nos conocimos…

- Nos han pasado muchas cosas.

- Y más que nos pasarán… después de todo, Harry está a punto de convertirse en papá. Aunque aún no comprendo muy bien como.- Cortó Hermione.

- Bueno, 'Mione, pues bienvenido al club. Tengo a la señora Pomfrey y a los profesores en jaque… realmente la situación fue bastante incómoda cuando se descubrió… la señora Pomfrey no hizo otra cosa que hacerme preguntas que a mí me parecían muy vergonzosas…- Contestó el moreno, y entonces miró a sus dos amigos con ojo crítico.- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? ¡Ron eres prefecto! ¡Y tú 'Mione, la Premio Anual! ¡Tendríais que estar en la reunión de prefectos!

- Es que…- Comenzó el pelirrojo.

- No queremos dejarte solo, Harry.- Contestó la muchacha.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡No me va a pasar nada porque os marchéis durante un par de horas! Además, ni tan siquiera tendré que preocuparme por Malfoy porque estará con vosotros.

- Pero…

- ¡Id!

Después de una mirada preocupada por parte de los muchachos, dejaron al moreno solo con sus pensamientos, y con el bendito silencio. ¿Quién le iba a llegar a decir que tuviera serias ganas de cometer asesinato? Y aún más, ¿quién le iba a decir que fuera a alguno de sus amigos?

La puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse y el muchacho se encontró listo para lanzarles cuatro gritos a los otros dos, cuando vio que quien se encontraba en la entrada eran Ginny, Neville y Luna.

- ¡Eh! Hola… ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

- Ron y Hermione.- Dijo Ginny por toda respuesta.

- ¿No me digas que te han pedido que vengas a hacerme compañía?- Preguntó con un suspiro.

- Eso mismo.- Respondió la pelirroja.

Tras saludar a Neville y a Luna correctamente, el muchacho optó por explicarles que era lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que ambos estaban mirándolo como intentando averiguar que era lo que le sucedía al muchacho en esa ocasión.

Cuando acabó de explicarles cual era el "problema" de ese año, los dos lo miraron con incredulidad antes de que Neville exclamara.

- ¡Jo, Harry, no sabía que fueras homosexual!

Ante esto el muchacho cerró los ojos y comenzó a darse suaves cabezazos contra la pared del compartimento mientras Ginny reía suavemente.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso antes que nada?

- Bueno, tienes que reconocer que el que tú seas homosexual es una explicación mucho más razonable que la verdad ¿no? El que te quedaras embarazado sin ningún motivo es mucho más raro.- Dijo Ginny risueña.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo eres?- Preguntó Neville con timidez.

- No, Neville… no lo soy.

Después de eso, el resto del viaje fue muy agradable, sin que Neville o Luna se volvieran sobre protectores con él, algo que sin duda el muchacho agradeció y cuando les explicó el comportamiento de Ron, Hermione y los gemelos, los dos acabaron riéndose.

- Lo siento, Harry, pero no puedo evitarlo… Solo de imaginármelo… es muy gracioso.- Rió Neville.

- Pues deberías haberlo visto tú mismo.- Dijo Ginny riendo.- Fred le cortaba la comida y se la pinchaba… su cara era realmente un poema.

- Sí, sí… muy gracioso.- Gruñó Harry.- Muy divertido… pero lo que es a mí me está sacando de quicio.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.- A mí, al menos, me pondría de los nervios. Ese comportamiento es normal en Ron, pero ¿Hermione? ¡Vamos! Ella tendría que saber que no estás enfermo o inválido… sí que es cierto que tienes que tener un poco más de cuidado, pero ya está.

- Daría lo que fuera porque pensaran como tú.- Suspiró Harry.- pero tal y como me dijo la señora Weasley no me queda más remedio que resignarme… al menos hasta que se den cuenta de lo tontos que están siendo. Solo espero que se les pase antes de llegar a la escuela… ¡me moriría de la vergüenza!

- Pues no parece que se les vaya a pasar la tontería pronto.- Comentó Ginny.- La tontería les ha pegado fuerte.

- Lo sé…

La puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir dando paso a Ron y Hermione, que miraron ansiosos hasta que alcanzaron a ver a su amigo. Lo que provocó el suspiro del muchacho en cuestión y las risitas divertidas de los otros tres.

- Hola, ya hemos vuelto.- Dijo Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta del compartimento.

- ¿Qué tal la reunión?- Preguntó Ginny.

- Ah, muy bien.- Dijo la muchacha.- Mucho mejor que la de años anteriores.

- ¿Quién es el otro Premio Anual?- Cuestionó Harry.

- Ernie Macmillan.- Respondió la muchacha.- Una buena elección, si quieres mi opinión.

- La verdad, yo tenía un poco de miedo de que pusieran a Malfoy…- Murmuró Neville.

- ¡Pues no!- Rió Ron.- ¡Si hubierais visto su cara cuando vio la insignia de Premio Anual en la túnica de Hermione! Solo por eso, ha merecido la pena asistir.

Los otros dos gryffindors se sentaron lo más cerca posible de Harry y lo miraron de forma interrogante, como dispuestos a volver a preguntarle (por millonésima vez) si se encontraba bien o si estaba cómodo…. Por suerte, debieron darse cuenta de que estaban exagerando porque se callaron y comenzaron a hablar con los demás ocupantes del compartimento, que los miraban divertidos.

Al menos durante unas cuantas horas, el viaje a la escuela fue tranquilo para las seis personas del compartimento, Ron y Neville se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez, Hermione y Luna a leer y Ginny y Harry hablaban tranquilos sobre el embarazo y el futuro bebé.

Bueno, fue tranquilo hasta que llegó la hora de comer y llegó el carrito de la comida. En aquellos momentos, cuando Harry fue a comprar algo que comer, Ron lo paró.

- No, Harry, debes comer cosas sanas… los dulces en estos momentos, no es lo mejor para ti. Espera, estoy seguro que preparé algo para ti en casa.

Aquello hizo que el muchacho se enfadara mucho. Durante todo el día, así como la noche anterior había tenido mucha paciencia… tanta como se podía tener en esa situación…

- ¡Quieres parar de una vez, Ron!- Exclamó con enfado.- ¡Lo he soportado tanto como he sido capaz, pero es que ya no puedo más! ¡No soy un inválido! ¡He tenido cuidado de mí durante cinco meses! ¡Deja de comportarte como un imbécil de una buena vez o acabaré lanzándote una buena maldición!

_**NA: Ei! Que tal? Os ha gustado? jejeje… yo me he divertido mucho escribiendo este capítulo jajaja. Pobre Harry, ya ha tenido paciencia… yo con el pronto que tengo, seguramente hubiera saltado en el mismo momento en el que los Weasley y Hermione comenzaron a comportarse de esa forma. Pero bien.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo cápitulo, un beso para todos,**_

_**Irethy.**_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**CAPÍTULO 9: ¿Saberlo o no saberlo? La indecisión del sexto mes.**_

Después de aquel arranque por parte del muchacho, el viaje a la escuela fue realmente tranquilo. Durante todo lo que restó del trayecto Ron miró a su amigo con auténtico miedo, algo que a Neville le pareció muy divertido… sobretodo, considerando lo valiente que siempre había sido el pelirrojo.

- Lo tienes merecido, Ron.- Le dijo el tímido gryffindor de séptimo año.- Harry ha tenido mucha paciencia con vosotros dos… sobretodo considerando sus cambios de humor y lo tonto de vuestro comportamiento.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- Preguntó Hermione.- Quiero decir… ¿desde cuando sabes que Harry está…?

- Me lo ha explicado mientras estabais en la reunión.

- ¿Y cómo es que no os habéis comportado como nosotros? Sobre protector, quiero decir.- Preguntó a su vez Ron.

- Bueno, tal vez porque mi tía Judith, la hermana menor de mi madre, tuvo un bebé hace tres años.- Explicó Neville.- Nació en septiembre y pasó el embarazo en casa de mi abuela porque mi tío tuvo que irse de viaje, y claro… me puse muy sobre protector con ella… lo aguantó bastante menos que Harry y me comenzó a gritar que si pensaba que estaba enferma o inválida y también me amenazó con varias cosas muy desagradables si continuaba. Me asustó tanto que no volví a hacerlo.

Ron parpadeó con sorpresa, antes de suspirar derrotado. Mirándolo de esa forma, Harry había sido bastante clemente con él cuando se enfadó… al menos no le había amenazado.

Así pues, el resto del viaje fue de forma tranquila, Harry fue tratado con normalidad y a cambio los premió con bastante buen humor y cuando el bebé decidió moverse casi cuando estaban en Hogwarts, fue recibido con entusiasmo y expectación.

El banquete de inicio de curso fue tal y como los años anteriores, lleno de diversión y comida , lo único diferente fue cuando a entrar en el Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall le dio el mensaje de la señora Pomfrey, de ir a verla después del banquete.

- ¿Te podemos acompañar?- Preguntó Ron.

- No, llamaríamos mucho la atención.- Le contestó el muchacho.- Cuando vuelva os explico… además, no creo que tarde mucho.

Así pues el muchacho se separó de sus compañeros e hizo camino a la enfermería, donde ya le esperaba una amistosa señora Pomfrey que lo saludó con amabilidad.

- Hola, Harry. ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Muy bien, gracias. Fue muy amable por su parte el enviarle la dieta a mis tíos.

- ¿La siguieron?- Preguntó la matrona mientras comenzaba a preparar unos cuantos instrumentos para el examen.

- Más o menos.

La mujer dio una mirada reprobatoria antes de hacerle un gesto para que se tumbara y se acercó.

- Bien… veamos como va ese pequeño.- Murmuró la matrona levantándole la camisa.

Como aquella primera vez, le lanzó un hechizo en el vientre haciendo que apareciera la misma esfera de tono amarillento donde ahora no había un ser informa, sino que ya se podía ver claramente que era un bebé.

- Muy bien… muy bien… el bebé se encuentra en perfecto estado… y es muy sano.- Dijo la mujer.- ¿Quieres saber cual es su sexo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Se puede?

- Sí, claro que sí.- Rió.- Ya está lo suficientemente formado como para saberlo. ¿Quieres?

- No… no lo sé.

Harry la miró indeciso, por un lado le agradaba la idea de saber que era lo que iba a tener, pero por otro, le hacía ilusión que en sí, fuera una sorpresa y descubrirlo en el momento en que naciera.

La enfermera sonrió mientras terminaba el hechizo y comenzaba a utilizar otros instrumentos para ver el estado de salud del muchacho.

- No te preocupes, Harry. Lo entiendo.- Le dijo.- Mira, hagamos una cosa, hoy no te digo nada y cuando vuelva a examinarte el mes que viene, me dices que has decidido. Si quieres saberlo, te lo diré entonces y si prefieres que sea una sorpresa, entonces no te lo diré ¿Bien?

El muchacho asintió con una sonrisa y observó lo siguiente que hizo la enfermera. Vio como la mujer, le lanzó toda una serie de hechizos de reconocimiento, así como le daba un objeto de forma algo extraña.

- Muy bien… ya está. Según esto, Harry, estás falto de hierro… es algo bastante normal para alguien embarazado, pero aún así no es recomendable.- Dijo la enfermera antes de mirar muy seriamente al muchacho.- Ya sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?

- Tendré que comer comidas ricas en hierro, ¿no es así?

- Exactamente.- Corroboró la matrona.- Por ahora ya está, puedes irte y espero no tener que verte por aquí hasta el mes que viene, así que a tu Sala Común… ¡corre!

Al muchacho no fue necesario que se lo dijeran dos veces, salió de la cama en donde se encontraba y antes de que la enfermera cambiara de idea, se marchó de sus dominios rápidamente.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, le estaban esperando sus amigos con caras preocupadas… de hecho, en cuanto lo vieron casi se abalanzaron sobre él con la intención de que se lo explicara todo.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Qué te ha dicho la señora Pomfrey?

- ¿Ha ido todo bien?

Las preguntas salían una tras otra, logrando que se sintiera mareado y desconcertado… les lanzó una mirada dura, lo que logró que se callaran con rapidez (especialmente Ron).

- Vamos a tranquilizarnos, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en uno de los sofás que habían en la Sala.- Especialmente cuando estáis armando tanto follón que estáis llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

- Lo sentimos.- Murmuraron los otros.

- Bien… no pasa nada. Lo más que pensaran es que he comido demasiado, o algo por el estilo.

- ¿¡Que te ha dicho?- Preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

- Que estamos bien, perfectamente sanos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo dos?

- Bueno… yo estoy bajo en hierro… pero la señora Pomfrey dice que eso es normal en mi caso. Tan solo debo comer cosas que sean muy ricas en hierro.- Dijo el muchacho.

Los otros cuatro lo miraron con más o menos preocupación, poniéndolo lo suficientemente nervioso, como para hacer que les lanzara una de sus ahora conocidas como miradas asesinas.

- ¿Y que será?- Preguntó Hermione.- ¿Niño o niña?

- No lo sé…- Dijo el moreno.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Estás de cinco meses y medio ya debería saberse!- Exclamó Ron.

- Pero yo no sé si lo quiero saber, Ron. Por un lado quiero saberlo, y por el otro no.

El pelirrojo lo miró sin comprender, mientras el resto mantuvo una cara neutral para no ganarse el enfado del moreno. Así pues, este se encogió de hombros y añadió.

- La señora Pomfrey me ha dicho que me lo piense durante este próximo mes y que cuando tenga otra revisión le diga mi decisión.

- Pero… ¿y si le dices que no y luego cambias de opinión?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Pues me quedo sin saberlo hasta que llegue el momento.- Dijo el muchacho sin inmutarse.- Pero realmente, no sé que es lo que debo hacer.

- Haz lo que consideres mejor.- Le dijo Ginny.

- Sí, eso lo único que quiere decir es que tendrás que elegir tanto nombres de niñas como de niños.- Dijo Neville.- Y será mejor que comiences ya, porque piensa que se puede adelantar.

El muchacho asintió, y tras un "buenas noches" se marchó a la cama, para estar descansado para el día siguiente… debía acordarse especialmente de pedirle a Flitwick que le enseñara algún encanto glamour para de esa forma no tener que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros, ante su aumento de peso y volumen.

A partir de aquel día, a Harry era bastante común encontrarlo en la biblioteca en mitad de libros d nombres y sus significados, o bien pensativo en la Sala Común con sus manos sobre el estómago.

Nadie (excepto sus amigos) tenían la más remota idea de que podría ser lo que le inquietaba, o porque no dejaba de mirara en todos aquellos libros, aunque lo que sí que aprendieron con rapidez fue a tener cuidado con lo que decían o con como lo trataban ya que era muy posible que después de aquello, el antiguo buscador tratara de arrancarle la cabeza.

De esa forma, fueron pasando los días y el curso tomaba su rutina habitual… o tan habitual como lo sería si no se encontraran en mitad de una guerra. Parecía que ese año no habría ningún misterio, o misión que completar, así que los cotilleos sobre lo que ocurría en el exterior de la escuela, tomaba su mayor importancia.

Harry vio pasar poco a poco lo que le restaba del quinto mes, así como el inicio de su sexto mes… finalmente, cuando casi alcanzaba su sexto mes y medio llegó a la decisión que tanto le había costado tomar. Cuando fue hasta la enfermería para su revisión, una muy sonriente señora Pomfrey le estaba esperando.

- Bien, Harry… quítate los encantos y túmbate en la cama.

El muchacho, que ya conocía el procedimiento, se tumbó en su cama ya habitual y se abrió la túnica y la camisa; a lo que la sonrisa de la señora Pomfrey todavía aumentó.

- Muy bien… veamos como va el chiquitín.- Cuando la enfermera lanzó el habitual hechizo de reconocimiento, levantó la mirada y le preguntó.- Bien… ¿Qué has decidido? ¿Quieres saberlo?

- Lo he pensado bien… y quiero que sea una sorpresa.

_**N.A: Hola a todos! Sip, ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Siento que haya tardado tanto la nueva actualización, pero tal y como comenté en mi livejournal, estaba en proceso de mudanza y en el piso nuevo aún no teníamos internet… Así que no he podido subir nada… Aunque eso no quiere decir que no haya estado haciendo nada! He escrito bastante aunque aún queda por terminar de pasar al ordenador… si todo va bien, muy pronto tendréis un nuevo cap de Vida.**_

_**Por si acaso volviera a pasar algo con mi conexión o alguna cosa de esta informaré en mi livejournal, así que por si las moscas estad atentos.**_

_**Irethy**_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**10.- No hay estado más dichoso, que el de la ignorancia.**_

Para cuando llegó el séptimo mes, a Harry se le informó que iba a ser movido en poco tiempo a una habitación que quedaba más cerca de la enfermería por si acaso; algo que al muchacho no acabó de agradecer del todo pero que comprendía.

Sorprendentemente, cuando sus amigos se enteraron entraron en una especie de frenesí entusiasta y en muy poco tiempo, los cinco (sí, Luna incluida) fueron los responsables de la decoración y habitabilidad del cuarto. Además, hubo la ayuda de una persona inesperada.

- ¡Remus!- Exclamó Harry cuando vio entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda a su antiguo profesor y amigo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno… tenía ganas de verte.- Dijo el hombre lobo como respuesta.- ¿Te apetece ir a Hogsmeade? Tengo el permiso del director para que vayamos al pueblo un rato.

- ¿En serio?- Se asombró.- ¿Y eso?

- El profesor Dumbledore creía que tendríamos mucho de lo que halar y que sería mejor que fuera e un lugar distinto a la escuela.

- Ah, claro…- Dijo Harry ausente mientras por dentro maldecía tanto al profesor como a sí mismo, uno por meterse donde no lo llamaban y a sí por no acordarse de Remus antes.

- No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que sabes exactamente de que tenemos que hablar.

Harry no dijo nada, excepto el ir a por su capa, habían comenzado el mes de noviembre y no quería enfermarse. El muchacho en si no volvió a decir nada que no fueran comentarios vanos sobre el tiempo y los estudios, hasta que ambos estuvieran cómodamente sentados en una de las mesas de las Tres escobas.

- Bien, Harry, te he dejado marear la perdiz durante todo este rato. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo?- Dijo el hombre lobo y ante la expresión del muchacho añadió.- Sé que no soy Sirius… pero me preocupo por ti, créeme.

- Lo sé.- Dijo el muchacho.- Si no te lo he dicho, o me cuesta ahora mismo es porque no sé como hacerlo. Y créeme, a Sirius también me costaría decírselo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Harry? ¿Tan grave es?

- No, si no es malo… al contrario.- Dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.- Solo que me gustará que Sirius también estuviera aquí con nosotros… y bueno también me cuesta porque todo esto es bastante extraño.

- ¿Qué es?

- Estoy embarazado… y por favor, no me preguntes si soy homosexual porque no lo soy.

- Em… emba… ¿¡embarazado?- Preguntó el hombre lobo estupefacto.- pero, ¿cómo?

- No lo sé… los profesores lo están investigando.

- Bueno… pues ¡felicidades! Me pilla un poco por sorpresa, pero es una noticia muy feliz.

Después de aquello, Remus también participó en todos los preparativos para la habitación que Harry ocuparía durante lo que le restaba de año, y todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el futuro bebé.

De esa forma, el séptimo mes de embarazo iba pasando y mientras que Harry y sus amigos estaban cada vez más nerviosos por la futura llegada, los profesores a su vez parecían inquietos.

Un día cuando el muchacho estaba a punto de acabar la segunda semana del séptimo mes, lo llamaron al despacho del director. La verdad, es que la profesora McGonnagall estaba san seria que cualquiera llegaría a pensar que alguien se había muerto.

Después de decir la contraseña "chocobons", el adolescente comenzó a hacer camino hasta arriba, y cuando llegó al despacho se sentó en una de las sillas que habían. No le gustaba el director, ya no confiaba en él, después de todo se había mostrado manipulador en el pasado y no había nada que le hiciera pensar que no lo fuera a ser en ese momento también.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Otra vez tú! Espero que en esta ocasión no destruyas esta oficina.

- Hola Phineas… estoy bien, muchas gracias.- Dijo el muchacho con sarcasmo.

- Cuidado o te confundirán con un Slytherin, muchacho.- Le dijo el retrato.

- Phineas… ya es suficiente.- La voz de Dumbledore hizo que el fastidioso retrato se callara, e incluso, en una actitud algo infantil, se girara dándoles la espalda.

El director parecía cansado e incluso preocupado, de hecho, miraba a Harry de tal forma, que ese llegó a preocuparse.

- Harry, mi muchacho… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Dijo el anciano mientras se sentaba.- Espero que no te haya importado que te llamara.

- No profesor, no me ha importado.- Dijo el chico con cuidado.- Pero, ¿por qué me ha llamado?

- Bueno… es un tema delicado.- Dijo.- ¿Té?- Al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba hacía una floritura con la varita y aparecían dos tazas de té con varias pastitas de chocolate.- Espero no haberme equivocado… me han comentado que tienes últimamente un diente dulce… especialmente por el chocolate.

Harry no respondió, por toda respuesta cogió una de las galletas y comenzó a masticarla con expresión del más absoluto deleite. Desde hacía cosa de dos meses, había encontrado que las golosinas, pasteles y dulces le encantaban hasta el punto de casi la obsesión; Ginny le comentó que seguramente, era un antojo y sencillamente le dejó hacer y Hermione le mencionó que mientras no abandonara su dieta, que comiera lo que quisiera. Así pues, no pudo resistirse a la tentación.

- ¿Qué ocurre, director?

- Ya sabes que hemos estado investigando tu embarazo de forma muy extensa. Jamás en los anales de la magia se había dado un caso así…

- ¡Genial! ¡Otra cosa en la que soy diferente!- Dijo el muchacho con sarcasmo.

- Bueno… sí.- Dijo el anciano.- La cuestión es que durante mucho tiempo no hemos logrado resolver este misterio… pero ahora, creemos que lo hemos logrado… mejor dicho, estamos seguros.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Debes darte cuenta que es un gran descubrimiento, porque resuelve de forma eficaz los problemas de esterilidad entre parejas… es un gran logro para la Comunidad.

- Bien… ¿y que es lo que lo ha provocado?

- Una poción.- Dijo el hombre mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna.- El profesor Snape comenzó a sospechar que tal vez se hubiera tratado de algún tipo de poción.

- ¡Pero yo no me he bebido ninguna! A no ser que no supiera que la estaba bebiendo.

- Oh, sí… créeme, sabías que estabas haciéndolo.

- Jamás la habría bebido si lo hubiera sabido.- Dijo el muchacho mirándolo con muy mala leche.- No soy tan irresponsable.

- No he dicho eso, Harry. Lo que he dicho es que la bebiste de forma consciente, aunque como la poción estaba adulterada, no tuvo la reacción que debía tener.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- ¿Recuerdas la poción Emmas Robis que preparaste el curso pasado?- Ante la cara del muchacho añadió.- La adulteraron… alguno de tus compañeros de clase debió añadió un ingrediente sobrante…

- ¿Qué ingrediente?

- Sangre de unicornio dada libremente.- Harry palideció mucho antes d decir con voz muy queda.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con sangre de unicornio?

- No te preocupes… al ser dad libremente, ya no supone una maldición… es un ingrediente muy valioso… extremadamente valioso, Harry. Son muy pocas las pociones que la utilizan, y de hecho, el profesor Snape solo lo tiene para preparar la poción matalobos de Remus.

- ¿Cree que quien lo echó sabia lo que era?

- No lo creo… la sangre de unicornio tiene grandes propiedades curativas… Si alguien echó la sangre en tu poción, lo hizo con intención de estropearla o de hacer daño… no creo que lo supiera. Además, tan solo los mejores boticarios y maestros de pociones son capaces de reconocer ese tipo de sangre.

- Pero profesor… aún no me ha explicado como podría esa poción dejarme embarazado.

- Ahhh… sí… la cuestión es que esa poción, si es ingerida, provoca que el cuerpo se adapte en ese mismo momento para concebir. Crea un óvulo con los datos genéticos de la persona que lo ingerido y en el momento que es tocado por un miembro de la misma especie, recibe la información necesaria para concebir de forma dérmica.

- O en otras palabras, esa poción hace que aquel que la beba tenga un bebé con la primera persona que lo toque.

- Exactamente.

Harry permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos mientras trataba de recordar que había sucedido aquel día hacía ya bastante tiempo. Mientras tanto, Dumbledore observaba a su alumno esperando su reacción. No sabía que era lo que iba a ocurrir, pero estaba convencido que cuando Harry recordara quien había sido la primera persona que lo había tocado, no iba a estar contento precisamente.

- Un momento profesor… aquel día, la primera persona que me tocó después de beber la poción fue… fue…- La cara del adolescente había adoptado un leve tono pálido-verdoso y miraba al director con auténtico terror.

- Sí, el profesor Snape.

- ¡NO!

- Harry…

- ¡NO! ¡ÉL NO LO ES! ¡NO PUEDE SER SUYO! ¡NO LO ES!

- Harry, por favor, cálmate…

- ¡NO ES SUYO! ¡ME DA IGUAL QUE ES LO QUE DIGA! ¡NO ES SUYO!

Después de eso, Harry se levantó y se marchó del despacho del director lo más rápido que pudo. No le importó el chocar con las personas que habían en los pasillos, tan solo deseaba desaparecer.

Corrió por varios pasillos, antes de llegar al pasillo que llevaba a la sala de menesteres, y lo más rápido que pudo entró y cerró la puerta deseando desaparecer y que no lo encontraran. La sala le presento una sala bastante pequeña y oscura, donde pudo esconderse con bastante facilidad… y el muchacho, acostumbrado a tener que esconderse de su primo, no tardó en estar perfectamente escondido.

No podía ser, Snape era el padre de su bebé. El frío, sarcástico y bastante despreciable Snape era el padre de su pequeño milagro… No podía ser…

_**NA: Bueno… aquí estamos otra vez . Esta vez he tardado menos porque en sí ya tenía el capítulo escrito, pero no pasado… La verdad es que tengo varios capítulos ya escritos y me estoy acercando peligrosamente al final de esta historia… pero tranquilos… aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos…**_

_**Intentaré pasar rápidamente otro capítulo y así poder publicarlo… pero no garantizo en cuanto tiempo lo tendré listo.**_

_**Irethy**_


	11. Capítulo 11

_**11.- La aceptación es necesaria para seguir adelante.**_

El profesor Severus Snape permanecía en su habitación tratando de resolver el problema que suponía el embarazo del chico Potter. Jamás en un millón de años hubiera llegado a imaginar que el bebé que Potter iba a tener en poco más de un mes era su hijo; cuando lo descubrió, tuvo la reacción más fuera de carácter que había tenido jamás: se desmayó.

Ahora algo más tranquilo se planteaba que era lo que debía hacer, puesto que aquella era una situación complicada. El odiaba a Potter y el muchacho lo odiaba a su vez, aquello era un hecho conocido por todos y también por eso, esta situación planteaba ser un problema: Potter jamás aceptaría cualquier tipo de relación con él (relación no-sentimental) y en realidad tampoco él la quería… pero el bebé tenía derecho a saber quien era su padre y al mismo tiempo interaccionar con él ¿no? Seguramente sí, pero el maestro de pociones sabía que debido a la forma en la que había tratado al joven lo tendría muy difícil para iniciar una relación con su hijo o hija.

- ¡Severus!- La voz del director lo sacó de sus pensamientos y mirar a su alrededor buscando al director, al que encontró en el flu.

- Sí, Albus… ¿Qué ocurre?

- Harry. Le acabo de explicar que eres el padre de su niño… no se lo ha tomado muy bien.

- ¿Qué parte de tu oficina no ha sobrevivido esta vez, Albus?- Dijo el hombre divertido.

- Está intacta… pero Harry ha salido corriendo de mi oficina y no logro encontrarlo.

- ¿Cómo?- Se asustó el maestro.

- Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo.- Dijo el anciano.- Puede encontrarse en cualquier parte del castillo, por eso he pedido ayuda a los demás profesores.

En muy poco tiempo todos los profesores estaban buscando al adolescente por toda la escuela. Encontrarlo era bastante complicado puesto que la escuela era inmensa y había decenas de pasadizos secretos que la gran mayoría desconocía.

- Es inútil,- dijo el profesor Flitwick después de varias horas de búsqueda.- Harry se conoce este castillo tan bien como los gemelos Weasley (si no mejor) y que los merodeadores. Ni tan siquiera Filch lo conoce tan bien como él.

- Podríamos pasarnos más de una semana buscando y no encontrarlo.- Añadió la profesora Sprout creo que hasta que él no quiera que lo encontremos no lo hallaremos.

Harry había permanecido en aquel lugar oscuro durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Había llorado como no había llorado nunca, por primera vez había desahogado todo el dolor y toda la pena que había llegad dentro durante tanto tiempo; había llorado por sus padres asesinados a los veinticuatro años; por Cedric, asesinado a los diecisiete; por su padrino, asesinado sin haber podido demostrar su inocencia, por todas aquellas personas asesinadas por Voldemort… pero ante todo, lloró por él: por su niñez infeliz, por la perdida de sus seres queridos uno por uno y por todas aquellas veces que tuvo que tragarse su dolor o su miedo poniendo una cara valiente por los demás.

Cuando al fin se calmó lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar, pudo pensar con mayor claridad. Snape era el otro padre de su bebé, había sido quien había dado la otra mitad genética de su niño o niña… pero ¿y qué? Eso no significaba el fin del mundo ¿verdad? No se lo iba a quitar porque él jamás se lo permitiría, ni tan siquiera llevaría su apellido… después de todo, dudaba que el otro hombre quisiera ser una figura paterna de su bebé… como mucho querría comportarse como hacía muchos de aquellos padres muggles que se divorciaban… hacer el papel del padre simpático que aparecería de vez en cuando y tal vez ni eso. ¿Merecía la pena llevarse tal disgusto? ¡No!

Hablaría con el profesor y pondría las cosas claras… pero no negaría a su bebé la oportunidad de tener un padre. Le explicaría que lo quería y también lo que esperaba, si lo aceptaba, ¡bien! ¡Bienvenido a la paternidad! Si no, pues… lo sentía mucho pero no tendría ningún hijo o hija.

Ya más tranquilo, el muchacho salió del cuarto de menesteres y comenzó a hacer camino hacía la sala común. Seguía pensando en la mejor forma de actuar ahora, cuando se cruzó con la profesora McGonnagall.

- ¡Señor Potter!- Exclamó la mujer al verlo.

Aquello lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; seguramente hacía ya rato que había pasado el toque de queda y ahora estaría en serios problemas con su Jefa de Casa.

- Profesora… yo…

- ¡Gracias a Merlín que ha aparecido!- Exclamó otra vez la bruja mientras lo abrazaba y de paso dejaba al muchacho anonadado.- ¡Estábamos todos muy preocupados! Le hemos estado buscando por toda la escuela…

Mientras hablaba, la mujer lo fue llevando en dirección a la enfermería tal y como Harry fue capaz de comprobar. Por lo visto había puesto a toda la escuela en revolución para buscarlo.

- Quédese aquí señor Potter, voy a avisar a la señora Pomfrey para que lo revise.

El muchacho parpadeó mientras se sentaba en su cama habitual y esperaba a la enfermera para su ya habitual reconocimiento. No tardó mucho en entrar en la habitación y rodearlo mientras lo mimaba y lo reconocía a la vez que le expresaba lo preocupados que habían estado.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre el salir así? Nos ha matado de preocupación… salir corriendo a Merlín sabe donde en su estado… eso ha sido muy irresponsable por su parte, señor Potter. Por suerte, todo está bien.

- Lo siento… no creí que les preocuparía.- Dijo el muchacho mientras miraba como la enfermera lo revisaba.

- ¡Por supuesto que nos preocupamos por usted, señor Potter! ¡Todos y cada uno de los profesores!- Le riñó la señora Pomfrey.- Tan buen punto salió del despacho del director, comenzamos a buscarlo. Ahora espere aquí mientras pido a las cocinas algo de cena para usted.

La enfermera salió de la habitación para regresar poco después con una bandeja de comida a rebosar. A pesar de todo, el muchacho no tenía hambre, así que su cara se convirtió en una expresión de horror ante la bandeja, más cuando intentó de explicárselo a la matrona, esta le hizo callar con solo una mirada. El muchacho comió con resignación todo lo que pudo y se estaba preguntando cuando debía más o menos intentar dejar de comer lo que quedaba para no enfadar a la enfermera sobre protectora, cuando Dumbledore apareció en la enfermería.

- Harry, mi muchacho… menos mal que has aparecido… Nos has tenido a todos muy preocupados.

- No era mi intención.

- Ya lo supongo. Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

- Pero director… debe comer y descansar. Lo que ha hecho, considerando su estado ha sido una gran tontería… debe reponerse.

- Mi querida Poppy… solo será un momento y considerando que el muchacho va a pasar aquí la noche podrá descansar todo lo que veas conveniente.

- Muy bien, pero avíseme cuando acabe.- Dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación.

- Bien… creo que ahora ya puedes dejar a un lado la bandeja… si conozco bien a Poppy, estaba llena cuando la trajo.- Rió el director mirando al joven delante de si.- Ahora vamos a acabar la conversación que comenzamos hace algunas horas. Entiendo que la verdad ha sido un shock para ti, Harry, pero comprende que nadie es el culpable de esta situación.

- Salvo la persona que puso la sangre a mi poción.- Murmuró el muchacho, pero el director se hizo el sordo.

- La cuestión es que después de pesarlo mucho, creo que ya es hora de hacer público tu embarazo.- Dijo entonces el anciano.- Ahora mismo te encuentras en una situación delicada y es mucho mejor que se sepa ya a que alguien lo descubra y filtre la información.

- Pero…

- Sé que aún no habías planeado el decírselo a la gente, pero creo que es lo mejor. Por supuesto, como comprenderás, no se dirá que es también el hijo del profesor Snape… podría resultar peligroso en su situación, así que diremos que a causa de la poción quedaste embarazado… algo totalmente accidental y que se desconoce la identidad del otro padre.

- Entonces, ¿no comenzaran a especular sobre su identidad?

- Puede… pero tú mismo lo has dicho, especularan, no sabrán con seguridad. Además, piensa que ya estás muy avanzado y podría adelantarse, por lo que tu traspalado a otro dormitorio se hará lo más rápido posible.

El muchacho asintió con resignación mientras el director se levantaba y comenzaba a dirigirse hacía la puerta.

- Ahhh, se me olvidaba… el profesor Snape vendrá a verte mañana por la mañana. Al menos trata de mantener una conversación con él.

Después de eso, el director se marchó y la enfermera se precipitó hacía él, obligándolo a tumbarse e instándolo a dormir.

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Snape ya se encontraba sentado a su lado y lo miraba con una expresión indescriptible.

- Buenos días, señor Potter.

- Buenos días, profesor.

- Creo que debemos hablar sobre esta situación… inesperada.

- Sí.- Dijo el muchacho incómodo, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos sabía como llevar a cabo esa conversación.- Dígame la verdad, profesor, ¿que es lo que piensa de todo esto?

- Bueno… es por demás, inesperado. La verdad jamás creí posible el encontrarme en esta situación.

- ¿Qué relación quiere mantener con mi bebé?- Preguntó Harry a bote pronto dejando a Snape completamente mudo.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué que relación quiere tener?- Repitió Harry.- Lo que quiero saber, profesor, es si quiere ser una figura paterna para mi bebé.

El profesor de pociones parpadeó con sorpresa ante lo inesperado de la conversación. Cuando había planeado que era lo que le iba a decir al muchacho no había esperado que este le preguntara si quería ser el padre del bebé.

- Sí, ciertamente me gustaría. Después de todo, aunque haya sido completamente accidental, es mi hijo.

- O hija.- Le recordó el muchacho.

- Sí, eso…- Dijo el hombre.- Me gustaría formar parte de su vida, si me deja.

- Yo no lo voy a impedir, siempre que usted no me lo quiera quitar…

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Se asustó Snape.- Pero comprenderá, que no se puede anunciar públicamente que es también mi hijo… al menos, no hasta que Voldemort sea eliminado.

- Lo sé, por eso llevará mi apellido.- dijo el muchacho y viendo la cara del profesor añadió.- Pero puede elegir su nombre.- Ante esto el profesor sonrió.

- Muy bien señor Potter…

- Harry.

- ¿Perdón?

- Vamos a tener un bebé… al menos podría llamarme Harry en privado.

- Muy bien, tenemos un acuerdo.- Dijo Snape mientras se levantaba y cuando estaba casi en la puerta añadió.- Y en privado, puedes llamarme Severus.- Después de eso salió dejando a un asombrado y al mismo tiempo alegre Harry.

**_NA: Hola! Ha costado un poco, pero finalmente he conseguido el tiempo suficiente como para pasar otro capítulo. Es increíble el poco tiempo que tienes cuando te toca hacer de canguro de tu sobrina de 17 meses… -- casi no puedo hacer nada!_**

_**Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo; trataré de pasar el siguiente lo más rápidamente posible… pero no aseguro nada --U esta niña parece que tiene veneno en las venas… no para quieta!**_

_**Irethy**_


	12. Capítulo 12

_**12.- Y cuando parece que todo mejora, como siempre ocurre algo que lo estropea.**_

Cuando Harry salió de le enfermería fue llevado directamente al dormitorio de la torre, hasta que el suyo propio, cerca de la enfermería, estuviera listo un poco más tarde. Según le informó la señora Pomfrey, el director había informado al cuerpo de estudiantes sobre la situación.

- ¡Harry!- Gritó Hermione.- ¡Estaba tan preocupada! Ayer no viniste a dormir y luego nos enteramos que estabas en la enfermería.

La muchacha había entrado dando un golpe fuerte a la puerta y corriendo hasta su embarazado amigo que se encontraba cómodamente incorporado en su cama leyendo un libro.

- ¡El profesor Dumbledore ha informado de tu embarazo, Harry! ¡Lo ha dicho esta mañana durante el desayuno!- Exclamó horrorizada.

- Es cierto, compañero.- Dijo Ron entrando junto con Hermione algo más calmado.- Lo ha dicho justo antes de comenzar el desayuno. Ha dicho que estabas embarazado de treinta y cinco semanas y que fue debido a un accidente a la hora de realizar tu poción, se agregó de forma equivocada un ingrediente de más creando una poción de fertilidad muy potente… pero que no se sabe quien era el padre.

- Ya lo sé.- Les contestó Harry.- Me lo explicó ayer cuando estaba en la enfermería. Me dijo que consideraba demasiado arriesgado el que no se supiera porque si se filtraba iba a ser mucho peor.

- Pero… ¿por qué estabas en la enfermería, compañero?

- ¿Va algo mal en tu embarazo?- Se asustó Hermione.

- No, que va.- Rió el muchacho y entonces cogió su varita e hizo un hechizo para imponer silencio.- Os contaré lo que pasó.

Los otros dos muchachos se miraron preocupados, pero se sentaron cerca de su amigo se dispusieron a escuchar la historia.

- ¿Os acordáis que ayer, McGonnagall me avisó que Dumbledore quería verme? Era para decirme que ya se había descubierto como me había quedado embarazado. Resulta que el curso pasado, durante pociones "alguien" adulteró mi poción, pero utilizó un ingrediente muy raro y caro y con grandes propiedades curativas. Aquel ingrediente combinado con mi poción, hizo que sin darme cuenta creara una poción de fertilidad no solo muy potente sino además, algo inusual.

- ¿Por qué inusual?

- Porque hace que prepare tu cuerpo para concebir y que quedes embarazado con la primera persona que te toque.

- Claro… ha pasado tanto tiempo que no eres capaz de recordar quien te tocó primero.- Comenzó Hermione.

- No, lo recuerdo bien.- La contradijo.- La primera persona que me tocó, fue Snape.

- ¿¡QUÉ?- Exclamaron pero Harry les ignoró.

- Aquello me asustó un montón y me escapé de la oficina del director. Por lo visto, todos los profesores me estuvieron buscando pero no me encontraron. Por eso cuando me calmé y me topé con McGonnagall esta me llevó directo a la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey me ha obligado a quedarme allí hasta hoy.

- Oh, Harry, lo siento muchísimo… con Snape… ¡Debe ser horrible!- Le dijo Hermione compadeciéndolo.

- No tanto.- Rió.- cierto que al principio creí que era el fin del mundo, pero luego cuando me calmé y lo pensé detenidamente vi que no era tan malo. Además, ya lo he hablado con él y hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

- Pero… si se sabe quien es el padre de tu bebé… ¿por qué no se ha dicho?

- Pues porque es muy peligroso para Snape, contando su situación, que se sepa que tiene un hijo conmigo, aunque sea de forma accidental.

El que Harry estuviera embarazado, supuso todo un escándalo tanto a nivel prensa, como a nivel político (el que el salvador del mundo mágico se encontrara en una situación tan frágil, no le convenía al Ministerio). Por los pasillos se le quedaban mirando con una expresión bastante rara y algunos incluso lo rehuían, si bien los gryffindors hicieron una defensa cerrada sobre él.

Además, el mismo día del anuncio, fue movido hasta la habitación que había sido preparada para él. En si misma, parecía como un pequeño apartamento, tenía una sala de estar (decorada con los colores gryffindors) y varias puertas que llevaban a su dormitorio, al baño y aquello en lo que todos más habían trabajado, el cuarto del bebé.

Aquello había sido en sí mismo lo que le había maravillado… era absolutamente perfecta. Pintado con el motivo de pequeños unicornios, dragoncitos y otras criaturas de mirar hermoso (todas como crías), reunidas en un fondo boscoso estas se movían y comportaban como las pinturas de Hogwarts; el mobiliario se encontraba lleno de motivos correspondientes al dibujo de las paredes y de hecho la cuna estaba hecha en forma de un gran nido de lo que supuso, de dragón.

Había varias estanterías que se encontraban llenas de libros muggles y mágicos, así como varios peluches de ositos, pero también había un unicornio, un grifo, un león y un dragón. Un gran armario también decorado con el tema de cuarto y semejaba la entrada de una gran cueva, y que se hallaba lleno de ropa de bebé así como diferentes enseres para el cuidado de su hijo/hija. Además, como toque final, había una bonita mecedora al lado de la cuna.

En conjunto la habitación era preciosa y el muchacho que se encontraba muy inestable emocionalmente a causa de las hormonas y el embarazo, no pudo evitar el echarse a llorar al verla.

Así pues, fue pasando el mes de noviembre y comenzó diciembre y el muchacho era fácilmente visto dentro del pequeño santuario en que se había convertido la habitación de su bebé. Para sorpresa de todo el mundo incluido el mismo Harry, Snape lo fue a ver varias veces a su habitación, interesándose por el embarazo e incluso trayendo alguna que otra cosita para el bebé.

De esa forma llegó la semana número treinta y siete del embarazo y Harry se encontraba entre otras cosas con una gran barriga que suscitaba las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de estudios, y el nerviosismo de sus profesores que sabían que la fecha se acercaba. Fue por aquel tiempo que la señora Pomfrey hizo el último reconocimiento al muchacho, pero al contrario de las otras veces que permitía al chico volver a su habitación, esta vez le hizo permanecer en la enfermería.

- Bien señor Potter, supongo que se dará cuenta que el parto está al caer.- comenzó la enfermera sentándose justo delante de él.

- Sí, claro.- Dijo el chico.

- Supongo que recordará que el embarazo masculino es diferente del femenino en momento del parto.- Le dijo.- Se lo comenté cuando le informé de su embarazo, pero me negué a explicarle como sería hasta que llegara la hora ¿recuerda?

El muchacho asintió, si era sincero aquello era una cosa que le había carcomido por dentro. No tenía ni idea sobre como iba a nacer su bebé y se le habían estado ocurriendo ideas de lo más dispares.

- Bien, creo que es el momento de explicarle como se desarrollará, sobretodo para que sea consciente de que es lo que sucede durante el parto.- La matrona dio un gran suspiro a la vez que se ponía cómoda.- Primero de todo, hágase a la idea que es tan doloroso como el femenino, porque pasará por todo el procedimiento. Cuando llegue el momento, sentirá un dolor muy fuerte en el bajo vientre, en eso será algo más fuerte que el femenino, porque será el momento de acondicionar su cuerpo… en esos momentos se formará un canal d e nacimiento y en el bajo vientre comenzará a formarse una apertura.- Explicó.- En cuanto esté listo el canal y se abra ni que sea unos milímetros la apertura, sentirá lo que se conoce como la ruptura de la bolsa fetal… o en otras palabras "roto aguas"… será entonces cuando deberá venir hasta aquí… a partir de ese momento, el parto será como si se tratara de uno femenino. ¿Alguna pregunta?

El muchacho estaba bastante pálido pero negó con la cabeza. Estaba claro que cualquier cosa que se había imaginado, no era eso.

- Bien entonces, ya puede irse.

El chico se levantó y se fue de la enfermería todavía bastante sobresaltado ante lo que su cuerpo iba a experimentar en las próximas semanas; semanas que por demás las pasó bastante ensimismado. Se encontraba nervioso y la mayor parte del tiempo irritable, pero intentaba mantener sus cambios de humor lo más controlados posible, algo que todos sus compañeros agradecían profundamente.

Las clases no eran mucho mejores. Los profesores, aunque infinitamente pacientes, poco podían hacer para tenerlo a gusto y era por eso que estas se caracterizaban por la tensión predominante; pero si había alguna que se llevaba la palma, era pociones, donde el frío de las mazmorras junto con los ingredientes de las pociones lo ponían de mal humor… y justamente pociones era lo que el muchacho tenía en esos momentos.

De hecho, ya se encontraba malhumorado y ni tan siquiera había comenzado la poción, solo la había nombrado y había ido a buscar los ingredientes. Estaba mirando apáticamente los diferentes enseres que necesitaba cuando un agudo y profundo dolor se manifestó en su vientre, haciéndolo dar un leve grito y agarrarse con fuerza al escritorio.

- ¡Potter! ¿¡Puede decirme el motivo por el cual considera adecuado interrumpir mi clase de esa manera?- Le gritó Snape y al mirarlo vio algo en su mirada que le hizo cambiar de idea ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Lo siento, señor. No es nada.

- Pues si no es nada, absténgase de volver a interrumpirla y póngase a trabajar. Cinco puntos de gryffindor.

- Sí, señor.

Ignorando la mirada preocupada de sus compañeros de clase, el muchacho comenzó a preparar los ingredientes, aunque no de una forma muy atenta, mientras con los dientes apretados trataba de ignorar el incesante y cada vez más intenso dolor de lo que estaba seguro era el inicio del parto.

A pesar de todo, por lo visto no era muy buen actor, porque no solo sus compañeros de casa continuaban mirándolo de forma preocupada, sino que también los Slytherins y de vez en cuando el mismo Snape; pero el adolescente se negó a decir nada.

El dolor resultaba insoportable, y como en aquellos momentos era continuo, el chico cada ve le resultaba más difícil el hacer tan solo el intento de disimular. Además, se trataba de una clase de hora y media, lo que aún lo ponía peor.

- Harry…- Murmuró Hermione tratando de llamar su atención; pero este lo único que hacía era ignorarla.

Cuando aproximadamente una hora más tarde el dolor paró, el chico suspiró con alivio. Por lo visto el parto le iba a dar un descanso; pero tan solo unos minutos más tarde, una violenta punzada de dolor le hizo jadear. Aquellas punzadas duraban tres o cuatro minutos antes de parar para tenerlas un rato más tarde. Sus compañeros lo miraban angustiados, especialmente las féminas que habían adivinado que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Cuando al fin acabó la clase, Hermione lo ayudó a levantarse, ya que el pobre estaba tan inestable que apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

- Vamos Harry, te acompañaré a la enfermaría.- Le dijo la prefecta gryffindor.

- No…- Murmuró Harry, mientras avanzaba hacía el pasillo.

- ¡Pero Harry, estás de…!

- Aún no, aún no puedo.- Murmuró.

- Pero…- comenzó Hermione mientras le ayudaba a salir por la puerta del aula.

En aquellos momentos, una nueva punzada hizo que Harry diera un grito de dolor a la vez que agarraba con (mucha) fuerza la mano de su amiga, que también gritó por una mezcla de dolor y susto. Fue en esos momentos cuando los pantalones del muchacho se mancharon de líquido a la vez que se formaba un charco a sus pies.

- ¡Mierda!- Dijo Hermione ganándose miradas asombradas de todos.- ¡Harry, has roto aguas!

- ¿¡ESO QUÉ?- Preguntó Ron.- ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Estás de treinta y ocho semanas! ¡Aún le faltan dos!

- ¿Y?

- ¡Que aún no puede tenerlo! ¡Harry aún no puedes! ¡Tienes que aguantar dos semanas más!

Si en aquellos momentos Hermione no hubiera estado aguantando a Harry, obviamente le hubiera dado una colleja a su novia por idiota… pero se la dio Malfoy.

- ¡Merlín, Weasley! Y eso que has tenido un montón de hermanos… ¡Cuando empieza no se puede parar! Además, no es precisamente Potter quien elige que nazca ahora…

Aquello hizo que todos se quedaran mudos de horror… el mundo debía estar por terminar si Malfoy se comportaba así.

NA: Hola! bien… ya llegamos a la parte final del fic… jejeje… ya estamos con el parto… o al menos con el inicio de parto. Como se comportará Harry? Será "una madre" agresiva o estarás más preocupado por que pase el dolor? A ver acepto sugerencias… y a ver quien me adivina que sexo será el bebé jejeje…

Un abrazo a todos,

Irethy.


	13. Capítulo 13

_**13.- Está claro que la maldición cruciatus la ideó una mujer con muchos hijos…**_

Harry fue conducido hasta la enfermería por Hermione a un paso lo más rápido posible teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que el muchacho se encontraba, mientras que el pelirrojo corrió hasta la enfermería para avisa a la enfermera de que era lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos.

Por su parte, el resto de gryffindors habían corrido hasta la clase de transformaciones para avisar a su Jefa de Casa sobre la situación en la que se encontraban.

- Vamos Harry, un poco más, ya estamos muy cerca de le enfermería.- Lo animaba la gryffindor.

- 'Mione, no puedo… Duele mucho.

- Piensa que dentro de un rato podrás ver a tu bebé.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey los esperaba con nerviosismo, a la vez que la profesora McGonagall, que había cambiado sus túnicas habituales, por una blanca muy parecida a la que estaba utilizando la enfermera escolar.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señorita Granger, pero tendrá que esperar fuera.- Dijo la enfermera mientras McGonagall cogía al muchacho por los hombros y lo conducía hacía otro cuarto.

- Pero señora Pomfrey… ¡Harry no puede estar solo!- Se quejó la muchacha.- ¡Déjeme estar con él!

- Señorita Granger, o sale usted por su propio pie, o no tendré más remedio que echarla. ¡Ahora fuera!

De mientras McGonagall llevó a Harry hasta otra habitación que llevaba ya varios días preparada para cuando llegara el momento, aunque cuando el muchacho vio lo que le esperaba allí dentro se paró en seco.

- ¿Qué…?

Allí había una camilla algo extraña, con la que el cuerpo estaría semi-incorporado, pero no era eso lo que le había asustado, sino los estribos de metal y cuero que había en ella.

- Señor Potter, quítese la ropa y póngase este traje de hospital por favor. Puede dejarse los bóxers.- Dijo McGonagall.

- Pero…

- Señor Potter, haga lo que le he dicho. Si lo prefiere, yo no miraré pero haga le favor de hacer lo que le he indicado.

El muchacho no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le habían dicho; aunque lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, no solo por la vergüenza, sino también porque supo que si le daba una contracción en esos momentos, no podría seguir. Una vez acabó de cambiarse; McGonagall lo condujo hasta la camilla y lo hizo tumbarse en ella para luego poner sus piernas en los estribos de metal y cuero. Luego la mujer tuvo el pensamiento de colocarle una sábana por encima de sus boxers, que habían sido bajados un poco de forma que tapaban por poco su intimidad.

- Permanezca tranquilo, señor Potter, voy a terminar de desinfectarme.

El muchacho observó como la mujer salía de la habitación dejándolo en lo que según él, era la posición más vergonzosa en la que había estado en toda su vida; y mira que había estado en posiciones vergonzosas, pero como ahora, ninguna.

Una contracción especialmente violenta le hizo apretar los dientes y coger con fuera el borde de la camilla. Aquel dolo era realmente insoportable, ni siquiera la maldición cruciatas podía compararse a lo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos… oh, como quería el poder pillar a la persona que le había puesto en esta situación y hacerle sentir como mínimo la mitad de lo que él estaba sufriendo. Cuando pasó al fin el dolor de esa contracción, se relajó contra la camilla, respirando con dificultad mientras trataba de evitar el que el sudor le entrara en los ojos.

- ¡Harry!

La voz de Remus le hizo girarse hacía la puerta y sonreír de forma cansada. El hombre lobo se encontraba en la puerta del cuarto y lo miraba con preocupación. Si no hubiera sido por lo cansado que estaba, Harry se hubiera puesto a reír descontroladamente. Jamás se imaginó que el mundo mágico imitara más o menos la ropa que usaban los hospitales muggles… por eso, la imagen de Remus vestido con lo que parecía túnica blanca de hospital y un gorrito, pues era bastante hilirante.

- Remus… has venido.- Dijo el adolescente.

- Tan rápido como he podido.- Le respondió el hombre lobo sonriéndole con cariño a la vez que le limpiaba el sudor con un paño húmedo.

- ¿Dónde está la señora Pomfrey?

- Todavía está desinfectándose… y la profesora McGonagall otro tanto de lo mismo.

El muchacho sonrió imaginándose a s estricta profesora de transformaciones con la misma túnica blanca y gorrito que el que estaba llevando Remus, pero otra dolorosa contracción le hizo ahogar un grito y apretar la mano de Remus con fuerza.

Fue en ese momento que la señora Pomfrey decidió entrar a la habitación, seguida de la profesora McGonagall. La enfermera frunció el ceño cuando vio al muchacho y exclamó.

- ¡Harry James Potter, no te atrevas a empujar!

- Duele…- Murmuró el aludido mientras trataba de hacer caso a la enfermera.

- Ya lo sé, cielo, pero no podemos darte ninguna poción contra el dolor….- Le explicó McGonagall.- Podría tener una contra reacción con tu magia y la del bebé.

- Duele…

- ¿Por qué no puede empujar?- Preguntó Remus a la enfermera.

- La apertura no es lo suficientemente grande.- Explicó la enfermera.- Si empuja podría romperle el cuello al bebé, debemos esperar.

La enfermera controló a Harry como un halcón hasta que la contracción pasó y luego se acercó hasta un grupo de instrumentos de metal, que tenían un aspecto bastante siniestro, y McGonagall se acercó a Remus con varias redomas de pociones.

- Remus, dale un sorbo de esta poción entre contracción y contracción.

- No habíais dicho que podía…

- Eso es solo con la poción contra el dolor. Los ingredientes de esa poción son contraproducentes en un parto, pero esta es una poción de energía, no le hará nada.- Viendo la expresión del hombre lobo añadió.- Los partos masculinos suelen ser bastante largos.

El hombre suspiró y asintió, mientras se giraba para darle un sorbo de poción. Aunque tan solo había tenido unas cuantas contracciones, el muchacho ya se veía pálido y agotado… si todo seguía sí, solo sería gracias a la poción que el adolescente sería capaz de tener las fuerzas suficientes como para aguanta todo el parto.

El proceso de dilatación iba muy despacio, pero a pesar de eso, las contracciones eran bastante seguidas e intensas. Durante esos momentos, la enfermera estaba a su lado controlando que todo fuera bien, sí como comprobando que el chico no empujara aún. Observaba cuanto más había dilatado, y comprobaba el reloj. Desde que comenzó las primeras contracciones, durante la clase de pociones habían pasado ya siete horas y apenas había dilatado tres centímetros cuando eran necesario ocho para que pudieran comenzar en serio.

Aunque no lo dijera, la enfermera estaba preocupada, sabía que una vez alcanzara los ocho centímetros tendría un parto largo y doloroso, y el chico estaba completamente agotado, si todo seguía así tendría que darle algo de ayuda.

Remus por su parte hacía todo lo que podía por ayudar a su ahijado no oficial. Le daba un sorbo de poción entre contracción y contracción, le daba agua (a través d en cubito de hielo) y le limpiaba el sudor, pero no podía evitar el pensar que estaba durando demasiado. Cada vez que la señora Pomfrey venía a comprobar cuando había dilatado, esperaba que le dijera al muchacho que ya podía comenzar a empujar, pero esta indicación no llegaba.

Cuando el muchacho llevaba aproximadamente unas catorce horas de parto, la enfermera se acercó hasta él con una expresión decidida.

- Harry, el proceso se está alargando demasiado… solo llevas seis centímetros de dilatación, pero por propia seguridad no podemos esperar más. Dijo la señora Pomfrey.- Voy a hacer algo que acelerará el proceso, pero te dolerá.- El muchacho solo pudo asentir, y la enfermera se acercó hasta los instrumentos de metal, antes de acercarse con lo que parecía un bisturí.- Te voy a abrir yo misma los dos centímetros que te faltan. Va a doler, pero no tanto como si tuvieras que esperar otras cuatro o cinco horas para que dilatara solo.- Explicó Pomfrey.

El muchacho la miró asustado por unos momentos, antes de que la mujer, ignorando su expresión hiciera una pequeña incisión a cada lado de la apertura. Dolió; dolió mucho. El muchacho cerró los ojos y dejó que la mujer hiciera lo que era necesario. Durante unos minutos notó como le presionaban algo contra el vientre y poco después lo retiraban.

- Bien, Harry, ahora sí, quiero que cuando tengas otra contracción empujes con todas tus fuerzas, ¿bien?- El muchacho asintió y vio como la mujer colocaba sus manos a cada lado de su vientre.- Muy bien… uno, dos, tres ¡empuja!

El muchacho reunió todas sus fuerzas para dar el empujón que le pedía la enfermera. En cierta forma aquello representaba un alivio, había tenido el impulso de empujar desde hacía muchas horas y solo por las instrucciones de la enfermera se había contenido de hacerlo.

Esta nueva rutina permaneció durante un poco más de una hora, en las que el muchacho fue empujando con cada contracción que tenía y con Remus dándole un poco de poción energética durante el descanso entre empujón y empujón. Oh, que ganas que tenía de hacerle daño al responsable de todo esto; en cuanto volviera a ver a Malfoy le pensaba dar un puñetazo en toda la cara.

- Vamos Harry, otro empujón.- Dijo la señora Pomfrey.

- No puedo más.- Murmuró el chico.

- Venga Harry, ya casi está.- Le instó McGonagall.- Ya casi se le ve la cabeza.

El muchacho hizo lo que le pidieron y notó como algo pasaba por la apertura. Supuso que ya había salido la cabeza.

- Muy bien, Harry, ya ha salido la cabeza, solo faltan dos empujones más, solo dos más.

Un empujón más tarde, sintió como si sacarán un tapón de su interior y se escuchó un llanto por toda la enfermería.

- Muy bien, Harry, ya está, ya ha nacido. Ahora otro empujón para sacar la placenta y ya estará.- Le dijo Pomfrey sonriendo.

- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Harry una vez todo había acabado y McGonagall se acercaba con el bebé.

- Una niña,- le sonrió la profesora.- una preciosa niña.

El muchacho sonrió mientras cogía a su pequeña y la miraba feliz. Todo el esfuerzo, todo el dolor de las pasadas dieciséis horas, había valido la pena.

_Na: Bueno… aquí estamos. Por fin ha tenido al bebé! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, porque me costó bastante… jejeje… bueno… a decir verdad tenía muy claro que quería que pasara, y también cual iba a ser el sexo del bebé… aunque reconozco que estuve dudando hasta el momento en el que comencé a escribir el capítulo. Inicialmente iba a acabar la historia justo aquí, porque mi intención era solo narrar el embarazo… pero ahora creo que no puedo dejarlo… lo encuentro cojo, así que ya veremos que es lo que sale… _

_Por cierto, a ver quien me adivina como se va a llamar el bebé… jejejeje… un beso a todos._

_Irethy._


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Capítulo 14: Momentos especiales.**_

Después de haber visto a su pequeña, Harry no pudo evitar el perder el conocimiento a causa del agotamiento, pero ninguno de los presentes se preocupó, la verdad sea dicha, todos consideraron que aquel era su justo descanso y por ese motivo, mientras McGonagall se encargaba de limpiar, medir y pesar a la pequeña, Pomfrey y Remus se ocuparon del adolescente, colocándolo en un cama más normal para que pudiera descansar.

- Es una niña preciosa.- Murmuró Remus cuando McGonagall la trajo tras limpiarla y todo lo demás y la puso en una cunita junto a la cama del padre.

- Sí, realmente lo es.- Corroboró McGonagall con una sonrisa suave.- Aunque ha costado que naciera…

- Todos los partos masculinos son difíciles.- Explicó Pomfrey mientras vendaba la apertura de nacimiento en el vientre del adolescente.- Aunque debo reconocer que el del señor Potter ha sido excepcionalmente difícil.

- Bien, creo que será mejor que avise a mis gryffindors que ya ha nacido y que será mejor que se arreglen para las clases… al contrario que Harry, ellos no están exentos, y comenzaran en una hora.

- Pobres… y justo hoy no tienen historia de la magia para recuperar horas de sueño.- Rió Remus.

Cuando Harry volvió a despertar, era completamente de día y no parecía haber ni rastro de la señora Pomfrey, la profesora McGonagall o Remus, por lo que debía hacer bastante rato que se durmió.

Con una sonrisa miró hacía un lado de su cama y allí se encontraba la cunita con su hija. Estaba a punto de cogerla cuando alguien le habló.

- Por fin despiertas.

El muchacho se relajó visiblemente cuando descubrió que el dueño de la voz era su profesor de pociones, el otro padre de su pequeña.

- Me habías asustado.- Susurró Harry mientras cogía a su pequeña en brazos.

- No era mi intención.- Respondió el hombre sin moverse de junto la ventana.

- ¿Ya la has visto?

- No. No quería despertarte si me acercaba.

- Ven, mírala. Es preciosa.

El hombre se movió de su posición y se acercó hasta el adolescente. No sabía muy bien que hacer, así que se sentó junto a él en la cama y miró a la bebé. Era cierto que era preciosa, tenía un poco de pelo muy negro y sus rasgos, aunque arrugados por acabar de nacer, eran delicados.

- ¿No te parece preciosa?

- Sí, es muy bonita.- Respondió y luego mirando a Harry, añadió.- ¿Sigues pensando en dejarme nombrarla a mí?

- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no encuentras ningún nombre?

- ¡Claro que sí! Es que pesé que tal vez, querías nombrarla tú.

- Bueno, pues ahora sabes que no es así. ¿Qué nombre habías pensado?

- Alexia. Alexia Morgan Potter.

- Mmm… Me gusta. Suena bien.

El hombre se estuvo un rato más junto con el muchacho y el bebé, antes de afirmar que debía irse porque tenía una clase en poco rato y sería muy sospechoso que no fuese. Así pues, el muchacho se quedó solo no mucho más tarde, junto a su pequeña, la cual se había despertado durante el rato que su otro padre había estado allí, y tras unos cuantos gimoteos y lágrimas recibió su primera comida, después de que la señora Pomfrey enseñara al chico como debía alimentar a la pequeña.

Mientras la observaba no podía dejar de pensar el que tan solo unas horas antes, la pequeña cosita que tenia en sus brazos hubiera estado en su interior. Era tan perfecta… por más vueltas que le daba era incapaz de comprender como era posible que se pudiera formar un bebé tan bonito. El milagro de la vida siempre supondría para él algo incompresible pero hermoso… ahora comprendía lo que la señora Weasley le había durante las pasadas vacaciones de verano: "No importa cuan duro o doloroso sea el parto, no importa lo frustrante que resulta la espera durante el embarazo, la primera vez que sostienes a tu hijo en tus brazos, esa espera, ese sufrimiento vale la pena. Todo lo que ha precedido su llegada, ha merecido la pena". Realmente debía de estar de acuerdo con ella; todo había valido la pena.

A pesar de que la pequeña se había dormido tan buen punto acabó su comida, Harry no la devolvió la cunita. Estaba demasiado absorto mirándola… además, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, tenía algo de hambre pero todavía no podía ni comer ni beber nada. Era algo que no llegaba a comprender, pero supuso que la enfermera sabía mejor que é lo que debía o no debía hacer.

El leve sonido de pasos le hizo levantar la vista de su pequeña. Allí en la entrada de la enfermería y caminando lo más silenciosamente posible, estaban Remus y los Weasley. Sonrió imaginando que le creían dormido. ¿Cómo dormir en esos momentos? ¿Cómo dormir cuando estaba su pequeña con él?

Prefirió no decir nada y esperar a que estuvieran algo más cerca para saludarlos, después de todo, creían que estaba dormido ¿por qué decepcionarlos? Sonrió divertido ante los suaves cuchicheos que intercambiaban sus visitantes… tan suaves y discretos como si levantaran tan solo un poco el tono de voz, podría perder su posibilidad de visita.

- ¿Dónde está?- Escuchó que susurraba excitada la matrona Weasley y pensando que sería mejor el dar a saber que estaba despierto, le contestó con voz suave para no despertar a su hija.

- Justo aquí, señora Weasley.

Fue gracioso el ver como daban un bote asustados por la voz del mago. Los visitantes lo miraron entre asustados y emocionados y fue por ese motivo que Harry comenzó a reír suavemente.

- ¡Estás despierto!- Exclamó Fred a lo que Harry miró divertido.

- ¿No querrás que esté dormido todo el tiempo?

- Bueno… es que… Remus nos explicó que había sido un parto duro… supusimos que estarías muy cansado.- Respondió George por su gemelo.

- Y estoy cansado.- Aseguró el joven.- Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a estar todo el rato durmiendo.

Harry se fijó que la última frase no fue escuchada por nadie más que Remus, porque al fin se habían fijado en la pequeña que descansaba en sus brazos, satisfecha tras su primera comida. El muchacho observó sus caras y pudo ver la alegría desbordante en las caras de los Weasley… Especialmente en la señora Weasley. Ella parecía que le habían dado su regalo de Navidad con antelación.

- Oh, Harry…- Murmuró la mujer.- ¿Puedo?

El muchacho sonrió antes de asentir y darle a la matriarca Weasley, su pequeña. Era agradable el ver tanto afecto y cariño dirigido hacía su niña… al menos, así sabía que si algo le pasaba a él o a su otro padre, siempre habrían personas que estarían dispuestas a cuidar de ella… no a la hija del "Niño que Vivió". Su sonrisa se amplió todavía más cuando vio como el resto de los Weasley se agrupaban a su alrededor y la arrullaban y gorjeaban al verla.

- Es preciosa.- Murmuró la señora Weasley mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado.- Una de las bebés más bonitas que he visto en la vida.- Aquello hizo que Harry ampliara su sonrisa y distraídamente se preguntara si se podía sonreír más.

- Tienes una hija preciosa, Harry…- Murmuró Charlie. Y luego sonriendo añadió.- Voy a poder fardar de tener la sobrina más bonita de todas.

Aquello lo hizo; su sonrisa se amplió aún más y Harry pudo comprobar que sí se podía aún más. Al mismo tiempo, Remus y los Weasley pudieron observar como el brillo de sus ojos se intensificaba.

- ¿Y ya has decidido como se llamara?- Preguntó Bill a lo que Harry asintió aún más feliz.- ¿Cómo?

- Alexia Morgan Potter.- Dijo orgulloso.

- Alexia Potter…- Murmuró Fred.- Suena bien, me gusta.

- Y si no te gustaba te aguantabas.- Le contestó su gemelo.- Porque es Harry quien decide.- Rió

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir y pudieron ver como entraban Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Los tres también iban lo más silenciosos… al menos hasta que vieron al resto del clan Weasley alrededor de la cama de un muy pálido pero muy feliz Harry Potter. En muy poco tiempo, los tres se encontraban ya al lado de la cama, y también observando felices la niña.

- ¿Qué ha sido, niño o niña?- Preguntó Hermione.- Ningún profesor no s lo ha querido decir.

- Sí. ¡Siempre que preguntábamos, sonreían y cambiaban de tema!- Exclamó Ron con enfado.

Los demás visitantes no pudieron evitar el reírse de la indignación del pelirrojo, aunque podían ver que las dos féminas estaban ansiosas por saber el sexo del bebé. Harry recordó que ambas habían quedado muy decepcionadas cuando habían les habían dicho que no iba a averiguar el sexo de su bebé… ambas habían protestado, engatusado y suplicado y aún así, no lograron romper la defensa del mago. La verdad, es que había sido bastante divertido el verlas intentando convencerle de averiguar el sexo.

- Bueno, ¿qué?- Saltó Ginny algo mosqueada por no saber nada aún.- ¿Qué ha sido?

- Niña, Ginny, ha sido una niña.- Le respondió Harry.

Ambas lanzaron un gritito excitado que no despertó a Alexia de puro milagro y que hizo que apareciera una muy enfadada señora Pomfrey que las amenazó con echarlas sino eran capaces de guardar un tono de voz razonable.

- ¿Cómo la vas a llamar, Harry?- Preguntó Hermione excitada y luego añadió antes de que pudiera contestar.- Bueno, seguramente aún no harás podido decidir un nombre… iré a la biblioteca y buscaré libros de nombres y te ayudaré a buscar uno que sea perfecto y…

- Hermione.- Dijo Ron tapándole la boca con la mano.- Si no te callas, Harry no podrá contestarte.- La muchacha le lanzó una mirada incrédula a la vez que exclamaba.

- ¿¡Ya tienes un nombre?

- Sí.- Murmuró el mago de ojos verdes.- Ya tengo uno.

- Bueno ¿Y como se llamará?- Preguntó la joven pelirroja.

- Alexia. Alexia Morgan Potter.

El resto de la visita fue bastante tranquila, la mayor parte del rato se centró en la niña que tras un poco más de rato en brazos de la señora Weasley, volvió a los de su padre que la recibió feliz.

Cuando tanto los Weasley como sus amigos se marcharon, Harry se sorprendió cuando descubrió que Remus aún no se había marchado y en cambio lo miraba contento, pero en silencio como esperando que Harry diera el primer paso.

- Remus…- Comenzó Harry.- Creí que te ibas con los Weasley.

- Quería estar contigo a solas.- Dijo el hombre lobo sentándose al lado del muchacho y mirando a Alexia que en aquellos momentos estaba en su cunita.- Tanto tus padres como Sirius, hubieran sido muy felices por estar aquí.- Murmuró.- No estarían emocionados sobre quien es el otro padre, pero serían muy felices… y estoy seguro que estén donde estén, los tres están sonriendo viendo a tu hija.

Ante esto, Harry sonrió y abrazó al hombre lobo con mucha fuerza. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar eso.

NA: Hola a todos! Siento mucho haber estado tantos días sin actualizar, pero es que justamente al día siguiente de la última actualización, conseguí una substitución de 15 días… y la verdad es que este grupo de niño son pura dinamita… -- a duras penas me queda tiempo para respirar, menos para actualizar…

Espero que pueda actualizar pronto, porque se supone que mañana la acabo… aunque quien sabe… no me extrañaría si su maestra-tutora, quisiera tener un descanso más largo :P

Irethy


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Capítulo 15: Nunca digas nunca; basta que lo digas para que sea lo que suceda.**_

Cuando Harry salió de la enfermería cinco días más tarde, se encontró con que gran parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts lo estaban esperando fuera de esta, esperando el poder ver a la pequeña Alexia, la cual ya era bastante famosa en la escuela. Fue necesario la intervención de Severus para que todos se marcharan corriendo hacía sus respectivas salas comunes, a lo que el muchacho asintió agradecido.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Ginny, Ron y Hermione le informaron que por lo visto, la pequeña Alexia se había visto como un símbolo de esperanza para el futuro y que aún no se sabía como la noticia se había filtrado a la prensa y desde entonces habían sido muchos los periodistas que habían tratado de llegar a la enfermería para verla y fotografiarla; algo que al joven padre no le hizo ninguna gracia.

- Ah, no… eso no pienso permitirlo.- Declaró tajante.- No permitiré que le hagan a mi hija lo que me hicieron a mí. ¡No se convertirá en un icono o símbolo para el mundo mágico!

- ¿Y como vas a evitarlo?- preguntó Hermione.

- Fácil… la forma de transformar a alguien en un icono es a través de la prensa y la política… me aseguraré de que ninguno de esos medios se aproveche de mi hija, ¡aunque para eso deba amenazarles!

Sus amigos lo miraron con atención pero no dijeron nada, después de todo estaba en su derecho de exigir que dejaran a su hija tranquila; y de más estaba decir que ellos le ayudarían.

Aquella resolución se vio amenazada esa misma tarde cuando, tras dejar a Alexia dormida en su cuna tras su toma, Harry escuchó como llamaban a la puerta. Cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hija, fue a abrir la puerta de sus habitaciones varita en mano. Sinceramente no le sorprendió el ver al Ministro junto con un grupo de reporteros.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere Ministro?- Preguntó Harry mirándolo como a un insecto que quieres aplastar.

- Señor Potter, quería felicitarle por su reciente paternidad y…

- No era consciente que el Ministro de Magia en persona felicita a todas aquellas personas que acaban de tener un hijo.- Dijo el muchacho alzando una ceja.

- Bueno, eso es porque no lo hago…

- Bien, entonces gracias por su felicitación pero no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

- ¡Muchacho! ¡Ten en cuenta con quien hablas!- Exclamó el Ministro.

- Oh, ya lo tengo. Hablo con una persona que está planeando utilizar a mi hija como una forma de conseguir más publicidad y poder. Alguien que quiere transformarla en un icono para la sociedad, ¿y sabe qué? No pienso permitir que le hagáis lo mismo que a mí. Usted sabe que no le conviene el ir en mi contra, Ministro.- Dijo Harry, a la vez que susurraba la última frase.- Ahora, buenas tardes, Ministro.

Después de eso, Harry les cerró la puerta sin siquiera un ápice de culpabilidad y se dirigió a su habitación con tal de descansar. Según viera como se comportaban al día siguiente en El Profeta, así reaccionaría él. Siempre podía amenazarlos sobre las publicaciones de hacía dos años; jamás los había denunciado por difamación aunque bien podía hacerlo. Todo dependía de su actitud.

No supo exactamente que era lo que debía esperar en la edición del Profeta del día siguiente, pero desde luego un gran titular que decía _"HARRY POTTER NIEGA AL MINSTRO Y LA PRENSA, EL DERECHO DE VER A SU HIJA, ALEXIA POTTER"_ no era del todo inesperado. En el artículo, se describía extensamente el hecho que cuando el día anterior el Ministro fue "con toda su buena voluntad" a ver a la hija del "Niño que Vivió" le fue negada la entrada. También explicaban su desilusión por el hecho que no se les hubiera permitido ver a la "Esperanza de futuro" de la comunidad mágica.

No fue muy difícil imaginar que Harry se puso furioso y cuando poco después vinieron sus amigos para hablar sobre como había sentado el artículo y su contenido a todos en el Gran Comedor, no mejoró su ya pésimo humor.

- Tal vez deberías haberles dejado entrar, Harry.- Comentó Hermione.

- ¿Tú de que parte estás?- Le preguntó el aludido.

- ¡De tu parte, claro!

- Pues no lo parece. Si hubiera permitido que la vieran, entonces siempre hubieran hablado de ella en los periódicos e intentarían sacarle fotos a la mínima de cambio. Ni hablar.

- No es como si no hablaran de ella ya.- Dijo la muchacha.

- ¿Acaso crees que no voy a hacer nada al respecto?

Aquello la calló definitivamente, y Ginny sonrió ante la forma en la que Harry había logrado girar la tortilla, la gryffindor había ido con la idea de reñir a su amigo por su comportamiento con el Ministro y los periodistas, pero al final había sido ella la regañada.

Harry por su parte estaba que echaba fuego; ¿cómo se atrevían a usar a su Alex para subir su popularidad o las tiras de venta? El mundo mágico estaba muy mal acostumbrado por culpa de Dumbledore, si este cuando él era un niño no hubiera permitido que lo convirtieran en un ídolo o un icono, ahora el mundo mágico no querría hacer lo mismo con su hija.

Sin pensárselo dos veces no fuera que se arrepintiera, escribió dos cartas al Profeta, una era una clara amenaza con comenzar acciones legales sino dejan a su hija tranquila y la otra una carta para ser publicada en la que explicaba exactamente que era su hija y que significaba para él, pero lo más importante, que no significaba para el mundo mágico. Una vez enviadas ya no había marcha atrás y por eso esperó a ver como reaccionaba el periódico; estuvo agradado cuando más tarde aquel día, recibió contestación del diario pidiendo disculpas y prometiendo no volver a escribir sobre la niña. Aunque lo que más le gustó, fue el artículo retractándose del día siguiente junto con la carta que Harry envió para ser publicada, tal y como él había deseado.

Justamente, parecía que aquella carta hizo que muchos de sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de su comportamiento y por ese motivo, volvieron al que era habitual entre estudiantes, si bien Harry recibía más atención porque no es habitual que un estudiante tenga un bebé.

- Debo decir que has llevado el asunto de la prensa bastante bien.- Dijo Snape al día siguiente de la retractación.- No creí que lo hicieras, la verdad, como nunca haces nada contra artículos que hacen sobre ti.

- No es que no quiera, es que no servirían de nada.- Le respondió Harry mientras le seguía dando de comer.- Cuando he podido hacer algo en contra ya estaba todo tan predispuesto que aunque lo intentara nada se podría hacer.

- ¿Cómo has logrado que dejen a Alexia en paz?

- Los he amenazado con denunciarlos por difamación y por no respetar la intimidad de la persona. Saben que perderían, así que han optado por hacerme caso.

- Eso ha sido muy slytherin de tu parte, Harry. Me has sorprendido.

- Gracias.- Dijo Harry sonriendo.- ¿Quieres cogerla en brazos?

El hombre sonrió y alargó sus brazos con tal de coger a la pequeña, que gorjeó contenta ante la atención que recibía. El hombre tenía tal expresión de felicidad con la niña en brazos que Harry no pudo dejar de maravillarse ante el increíble cambio que experimentaba el maestro ante algo tan simple como sostenerla.

- ¿Por qué no vienes más a menudo a verla?- Preguntó de golpe.- Está claro que deseas poder estar con ella…

- Sería algo sospechoso ¿no crees? El que la gente me viera entrar en tu habitación tan a menudo.

- Mi chimenea está conectada a la red flu… tiene algunas restricciones para que no me molesten presencias indeseadas, pero se puede modificar para que permita la conexión entre tu habitación y la mía.- Le contestó.- Tan solo tendrías que ir a tu habitación, usar el flu y venir a la mía… nadie sospecharía y pasarías tiempo con tu hija.

El hombre lo miró sorprendido, aquello no se le había pasado por la cabeza y era una idea bastante buena. Sonriendo levemente a la niña contestó con un "me lo pensaré".

Después de eso, era muy fácil el encontrarse con el hombre en la habitación de Harry y la bebé, viviendo día a día los diferentes cambios que sufría la niña. Había también muchas otras visitas, pero como el profesor de pociones ninguna. Fue bastante divertido el ver su expresión, cuando se dio cuenta que al igual que a Harry, la pequeña lo conocía.

Aproximadamente un mes más tarde de aquella conversación, el hombre entró a la habitación con una expresión preocupada; aunque al ver a Harry cantándole un arrullo a Alex, permaneció en silencio hasta que la pequeña se acabó de dormir. Cuando Harry salió de la habitación de su hija se sorprendió bastante al ver al hombre paseando frenéticamente por la sala de estar, pero de forma silenciosa.

- Severus… ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces preocupado.- Dijo el muchacho con preocupación.

Aunque le pesara, a lo largo de ese mes, había llegado a conocer al auténtico Severus Snape, no el sarcástico y frío maestro de pociones y espía para la luz; sino el hombre que se escondía tras esa máscara. Un hombre bueno y amable, divertido cuando podías mantener una conversación relajada con él e increíblemente tierno cuando su hija estaba de por medio. Un hombre que no se había permitido amar y ser amado por miedo de que podría pasarle a la persona amada si Voldemort se enterara de su auténtica lealtad; un hombre, que se encontraba increíblemente solo y que había pensado que moriría solo. Y un hombre del cual, aún sin querer, se estaba enamorando perdidamente.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía un tiempo que se enamoraría de Severus Snape, le habría reservado una cama permanente en San Mungo, de hecho, si le hubieran dicho que se enamoraría de cualquier hombre, pensaría que estaba loco. Cuando la gente empezó a saber que estaba embarazado, la gran mayoría le preguntaba si era homosexual y aquello le había fastidiado en gran medida… pero la cuestión, es que no era homosexual, tampoco bisexual… no le gustaban el resto de hombres, solo él. Si tan solo correspondiera a sus sentimientos…

- Acabo de averiguar algo…- Comenzó nervioso.- hace poco he tenido una reunión con el Lord Oscuro…

- ¿Una reunión? ¿Estás bien? ¿No has resultado herido?- Le cortó Harry comenzando a mimarlo y mirarlo para ver si estaba herido.

- No, estoy bien… estaba de buen humor.- Dijo sonriente ante la preocupación del muchacho, pero su expresión se volvió preocupada otra vez.- pero el motivo de su buen humor…

- ¿Qué ocurre, Severus?

- Quiere a Alexia.

- ¿¡QUÉ? ¿¡Por qué? ¡Es solo un bebé!

- Pero es tu hija.- Murmuró el hombre.- Eso ya la hace poderosa, y el que fuera concebida de una forma tan mágica… eso la hará mucho más poderosa. Además, el hecho de que sea tuya también tiene otro aliciente… estarás tan preocupado por su seguridad, que serás incapaz de pensar y actuar racionalmente; y de esa forma, será mucho más fácil matarte.

- Pero…- Dijo el muchacho.- ¡No es justo! ¡Ni siquiera esto me va a dejar! ¡Ya me lo ha arrebatado todo!

Ante esto, Harry se puso a llorar… desde el embarazo había tenido las hormonas muy alteradas y puesto que había preferido por la lactancia directa (algo que aunque incómodo para el padre, era muy beneficioso para el bebé) las seguía teniendo a flor de piel.

- Es por ese motivo que he decidido mudarme a estas habitaciones.- Dijo entonces el hombre mientras lo abrazaba y le pasaba la mano por la espalda tratando de calmarlo.- De esa forma podré asegurarme que nada malo os pasa.

_**NA: Hola!1! Bueno, parece que aunque no he acabado aún la substitución (ya dije que la persona que substituyo querría seguir descansando) he podido sacar tiempo para acabar el capítulo… claro que eso también tiene que ver con el inicio de la jornada intensiva… supongo que a partir de ahora podré ir actualizando más… si bien estamos a punto de acabar la historia… jejejeje…**_

_**Irethy**_

_**Pdta.: Estoy planteándome el hacerle una continuación…. pero aún no estoy segura… ¿Qué opináis? ¿Merece la pena?**_


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Capítulo 16: Una de las cosas que más nos pueden enfadar, es conocer la verdad.**_

Si algo pasó con el hecho que Snape se mudara a las habitaciones de Harry, fue que los sentimientos del muchacho se intensificaron aún más. Sencillamente, el hombre era adorable… y todos aquellos pequeños detalles que solía tener, hacían que Harry ansiara el tocarlo, el abrazarlo, el decirle lo que sentía… pero, ahora que había logrado tener una buena relación con el hombre, no deseaba perderla por el deseo de confesarle sus sentimientos. En vez de eso, se conformaba con mirarlo y tener su amistad.

Aunque el no decírselo al hombre, no significaba que no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie. De hecho, no había tenido más remedio que explicárselo a sus amigos, cuando poco después que Alex cumpliera los dos meses, lo pillaron en la sala de menesteres, dándole puñetazos a lo que parecía un inmenso saco de boxeo a la vez que no dejaba de llorar.

- ¡Harry! ¿¡Que te pasa? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Alex?- Preguntó Hermione en cuanto lo vio separándolo del saco de boxeo.

- No, Alex está bien… Está con Severus.- Contestó el adolescente mientras se dejaba caer contra la pared.

- ¿Entonces? Siento decírtelo compañero, pero tienes un aspecto lamentable.- Le dijo Ron sentándose a un lado de Harry.- Vamos, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

- Severus…- dijo Harry con voz triste.

- ¿Os habéis peleado?- preguntó Ginny.

- No me extrañaría, con el carácter tan asqueroso que tiene…

- ¡RON!- Le gritó Hermione al pelirrojo.

Harry sonrió triste al ver como Ron era reprendido por su novia. Ron era alguien que se había dejado engañar muy fácilmente por la máscara de Severus… y pensar que tan solo hacía unos meses… él pensaba igual… cuanto había llegado a cambiar desde entonces.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Es que… me ha pasado lo que jamás creí que me pasaría.

- ¿El qué?

- Creo… creo que me he enamorado de Severus.- Murmuró a la vez que lloraba con más fuerza aún.

- ¿¡ESO QUÉ?- Exclamaron tres voces a la vez.

- Perdona Harry, creo que te he oído decir que has enamorado de Snape…- Murmuró Ron mortalmente serio.

- Es lo que he dicho.

- ¡JODER!

Ron se levantó y comenzó a pasear frenéticamente mientras escuchaba a su amigo llorar y su novia y hermana trataban de consolarlo.

- ¡Pero creí que no eras homosexual!- Exclamó.- Cuando nos enteramos de que estabas embarazado nos lo dijiste.

- ¡Y no lo soy!

- Entonces, ¿cómo…?

- No me interesa ningún chico, ningún hombre… me siguen gustando las mujeres… pero, me he enamorado de él… solo de él.

- No es el género, sino la persona.- Dijo Hermione a lo que Harry asintió.

Ron lo mir´9º durante unos momentos y al ver a su amigo tan triste, no pudo evitar suspirar y sentarse justo enfrente del moreno, a la vez que lo miraba con atención.

- Vale, lo entiendo…- Dijo en voz baja.- Pero Harry… ¿Snape? Comprendo que lo que te ha pasado le puede suceder a cualquiera… pero ¿debía ser Snape? ¡Hay montones de chicos mucho mejores que Snape!

- No lo entiendes…- Dijo el moreno triste.- No lo entiendes porque no lo conoces, Ron. Te has dejado engañar por la máscara que suele llevar puesta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que él no es el bastardo sarcástico y frío que conocéis… es muy dulce y muy amable; siempre está atento al os pequeños detalles… es muy bueno y muy tierno con Alex y muy divertido…

- ¿Estás hablando del mismo Snape que nosotros?- Preguntó Ginny.

- Sí… ya os he dicho que en realidad, no lo conocéis.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos mirando lo que les rodeaba, pero al mismo tiempo sin ver. Cada uno perdido en sus diferentes pensamientos, sin querer romper el silencio cómodo que se había instalado entre ellos.

- Harry, si es tan buena persona y todo eso… ¿por qué estás tan triste?- Preguntó Ginny mirándolo y rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

- Porque a pesar de todo, sé que él no me quiere. Me aprecia, somos amigos… peor nada más; y no puedo evitar querer más.- Dijo a la vez que comenzaba a llorar otra vez.

- Oh, Harry…

Unos cuantos pisos por encima, y sin que ninguno de los cuatro adolescentes lo supiera, Severus Snape se encontraba paseando de forma frenética de un lado a otro de la oficina de Dumbledore con su hija en brazos, bajo la mirada divertida del director de Hogwarts.

- No entiendo que es lo que consideras que está mal, Severus.

- ¡Pues que todo está mal! ¡Es mi estudiante por Merlín! ¡No debería ocurrir una cosa así!

- Pero Severus, no es nada malo…

- ¿Consideras correcto que uno de tus profesores se enamore de uno de sus estudiantes?- Se asombró el hombre.

- Enamorarse no es un delito, Severus.- Rió el anciano.- Y aunque jamás incitaría una relación de ese tipo entre un profesor y un estudiante, me doy cuenta que la situación entre Harry y tú, es distinta… Para empezar, ambos sois adultos, y luego tenéis una hija en común.

- ¡Pero Albus, es inmoral!

- Si tanto te preocupa eso, Severus, puedes esperar hasta que acabe el curso para decirle nada, de esa forma ya no serías su profesor… ¿Te parece mejor?

- Hablas como si supieras que me corresponde.

- ¿Y por qué no? El muchacho te conoce, Severus, te conoce realmente y créeme cuando te digo que no es difícil enamorarse de una persona como tú. Aunque debo reconocer que lo estás poniendo muy difícil.- El anciano rió y lo miró con ojos centelleantes por encima de sus gafas.- Dale una oportunidad, amigo mío, estoy convencido que Harry te sorprenderá.

- Si tú lo dices…

Así se encontraban las cosas, ambas partes se encontraban atraídas por la otra, pero ninguno quería decir nada por miedo a estropear la relación que habían comenzado. La guerra se encontraba en su pleno apogeo, y los servicios de Snape como un espía eran de gran importancia, logrando salvar muchas vidas.

Voldemort sabía que había un traidor entre sus filas, pero le resultaba imposible identificarlo, siempre que creía haberlo encontrado, luego resultaba que se había equivocado, y aquello lo tenía de tan mal humor que solía pagarlo con todos sus "leales" mortífagos, siendo necesario que el maestro de pociones tuviera que pasar bastante de su tiempo en la enfermería, y aunque su plan para capturar a la hija de Potter iba bien, era condenadamente lento, poniéndolo aún más furioso.

- No me gusta.- Murmuraba Snape en la sala de estar mientras Harry amamantaba a la pequeña Alex.

- ¿No te gusta, que?- Preguntó el muchacho.

- El Lord Oscuro está demasiado calmado con respecto a Alexia… ya hace tres meses que dejó claro que la quería, pero aún no ha hecho nada… eso no me gusta.

- ¿Acaso no es bueno que no haya tratado de capturar a Alex?

- Lo sería si no supiera que planea alto… Sigues con la idea de ir a Hogsmeade con Alexia este sábado?

- Sí, claro… Alex no ha salido del castillo desde que nació Severus… necesita aire fresco. Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero no podemos tenerla encerrada de por vida.

- Muy bien, pero yo también iré por si acaso.- Dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña y luego disimuladamente al padre.- No quiero que ocurra nada.

Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, Harry sabía que Snape tenía razón, y que era muy peligroso el sacar a Alex del castillo, pero también sabía que era imprescindible que la niña saliera al exterior… ya tenía cuatro meses y aún no había salido ni una sola vez; una cosa era ser cuidadosos y otra el vivir asustados; era por eso que no había querido echarse para atrás… además, se iban a tomar toda una serie de medidas suplementarias para protegerla.

Fue por eso que aquel sábado se dirigió al pueblo con el pequeño carrito que le habían comprado sus amigos, donde se encontraba una muy despierta Alex que se reía de las cucamonas que los amigos de su papá iban haciendo. Eran muchos los habitantes del pueblo que querían ver a la niña, pero no con aquel deseo irrefrenable y fastidioso de cuando nació, sino como cuando ves a un bebé por la calle y quieres darle una mirada.

No muy por detrás iban un grupo de maestros que lo miraban divertidos y también, un no tan divertido, pero sí muy preocupado Severus Snape, que lo miraba todo con atención buscando cualquier posible peligro potencial. Aunque todo parecía ir bien, habían paseado por las calles, visitado varias tiendas y se hallaban tomando algo en las Tres Escobas, viendo como Rosmerta arrullaba a la bebé cuando todo se acabó; comenzaron a escuchare gritos por todas partes y al mirar por las ventanas pudieron ver como el pueblo se llenaba de mortífagos, y lo que era peor, el mismo Voldemort estaba presente.

- ya sabia yo que no era una buena idea.- Murmuró Snape antes de correr a donde estaban Harry y Alex y comenzaba a llevarlos hasta el flu para enviarlos a Hogwarts, aunque este no funcionó.- Mierda, el flu no funciona, aparecerse tampoco y estoy convencido de que los trasladores tampoco funcionan… Estamos atrapados.

Los mortífagos ya rodeaban las Tres Escobas cuando Voldemort decidió conseguirlo que había ido a buscar, la niña. Con paso lento y arrogante, entró en el local y los miró con satisfacción y placer… había tanta carne fresca, tantas personas a las que torturar; pero no tenía tiempo para eso, debía ser rápido. El viejo chocho no tardaría en llegar con su Orden.

- Bien, bien, Potter…- Dijo Voldemort en cuanto lo vio rodeado de varias personas que trataban de protegerle a él y a su hija.- Nos volvemos a encontrar… Y esta vez con compañía.- Aquí lanzó una mirada ávida en la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tom?- Le saltó Harry y Voldemort lo miró por unos momentos, furioso.

- Si fuera otra la situación, te pondría bajo el cruciatus… pero, puesto que tienes la niña en brazos, no lo haré… después de todo, no quiero dañar a la que será mi hija ¿Verdad?

- Antes muerto, que verla en tu poder, Tom.

- Bueno, eso se puede arreglar.- Rió el Lord Oscuro.- Pero ante todo, tú no puedes decidir; no tienes ni voz ni voto.- Entonces se giró a Snape y con una risa cruel añadió.- Severusss… coge a la niña y dámela.

Se escucharon varios gritos traicionados cuando la gente de las Tres Escobas vio como el hombre se acercaba al muchacho y Voldemort sonrió con mucha satisfacción. Pero aquello cambió cuando el hombre en vez de arrebatarle a Harry el bebé, se puso delante en actitud protectora… aquello ya no le hizo tanta gracia al Lord Oscuro.

- ¿¡Que demonios significa esto?

- Creo que está bastante claro.- Dijo Severus.- No permitiré que pongas un dedo sobre esta niña… ¿Qué clase de padre sería, sino?

Aquello levantó murmullos por todas partes e hizo que Voldemort viera rojo. En menos de un segundo tenía su varita apuntada al hombre y le lanzaba un poderosisimo crucio, a la vez que muchos de los mortífagos seguían el plomo de su señor y lo también maldecían al hombre.

- Debí darme cuenta de que tú eras el espía, Snape.- Dijo furioso.- Ningún traidor merecer vivir. Avada Kedavra.

- ¡NO!- Gritó Harry al ver la familiar luz verde dirigiéndose a Snape.

Fue entonces cuando un fuerte sentimiento de calor y comodidad, rodeó a todo el mundo, haciéndoles sentir a salvo. Un sentimiento que provocó un gran dolor a Lord Voldemort y que le hizo huir… Por desgracia, el Avada había golpeado a Severus Snape, que permanecía tumbado y quieto en el suelo.

_**NA: Hola a todos! Esta vez he podido actualizar bastante rápido… claro, que contando con que ya se me ha acabado la substitución ha sido bastante fácil. Lástima que los canguros no han disminuido… -- con mi sobrinita por aquí es difícil sacar tiempo para ponerse delante del ordenador y comenzar a escribir.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y por favor, no me matéis… si lo hacéis no podréis saber como sigue la historia… y eso que nos acercamos al final! Jejeje… **_

_**Un beso, y hasta pronto!**_


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Capítulo 17: Un poder que el Lord Oscuro no conoce; Severus Snape: "El hombre que…"**_

A pesar de que el Lord Oscuro había huido, nadie suspiraba aliviado, ni trataba de averiguar que había sido aquel poder que había obligado a uno de los magos más poderosos y malvados del último siglo a escapar. Todas las miradas seguían fijas ene l cuerpo inmóvil del maestro de pociones, que había sido golpeado por un Avada en su intento de proteger a Harry Potter y su hija.

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse al hombre caído, y Harry, el único que en sí deseaba hacerlo, era refrenado por sus amigos que miraban al adolescente con tristeza. Esa fue la escena que se encontraron Dumbledore y los diferentes miembros de la Orden, cuando llegaron al local, ni cinco minutos más tarde.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó el anciano.- ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Severus?

De un principio, ninguno de los presentes sabía como responderle al hombre, pero poco después, fue la señora Rosmerta quien comenzó a hablar, explicando todo lo sucedido. Cuando escucharon que el maestro de pociones había sido golpeado con un Avada, Remus corrió hasta donde se encontraba el hombre caído; había muerto como un héroe, ninguno debía permanecer así, lo mejor era que fuera llevado a Hogwarts… p reo cuando fue a cogerlo, palideció y susurró asustado.

- Sigue vivo…

- ¿¡Qué?- Exclamó más de uno.

- Remus, fue golpeado con un Avada!- Gritó una llorosa profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Pero está vivo!- Exclamó el hombre lobo.- ¡Está respirando!

De una forma tan rápida que realmente desmentía su edad, Albus Dumbledore estuvo al lado del exprofesor de DCAO, arrodillado ante el cuerpo de su amigo… Tan sorprendente como era, realmente estaba vivo.

- Es imposible. ¡Está vivo!- Susurró sin acabar de creérselo.- Minerva, encárgate del señor Potter y la joven señorita Potter, me llevo a Severus a la enfermería.

Evocando una camilla el mago anciano se apareció hasta los terrenos de la escuela donde limitaba el campo anti-aparición, y desde allí llevó lo más rápido que pudo a su amigo hasta la enfermería. No le importó lo más mínimo las miradas sobresaltadas de los alumnos o del resto del personal y llegó a la enfermería en tiempo récord.

- ¡Director! ¡Esto es una enfermería! ¡No puede entrar así!- Exclamó la enfermera cuando el director entró con brusquedad, pro su enfado duró poco, porque enseguida vio la camilla donde se encontraba el maestro de pociones.- ¡Santo Merlín! ¿¡Que le ha pasado a Severus?

- Si te lo cuento no me crearás.- Dijo el anciano a la vez que se apartaba del camino de la enfermera.

- Haz la prueba…

- Bien… digamos que el señor Potter ha dejado de ser el único superviviente de la maldición asesina.- Respondió el anciano e interiormente comenzó a hacer cuenta atrás.- "tres… dos… uno…"

- ¿¡ESO QUÉ?- La enfermera se olvidó de Snape por unos segundos y se giró para enfrentar al anciano.- Albus, no es gracioso.

- Tampoco lo estoy intentando.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Voldemort descubrió que Severus era un espía… lo torturó y le lanzó el avada… pero tal y como puedes ver, está vivo.

La enfermera tomó la indirecta y comenzó a trabajar en su nuevo paciente. Tenía síntomas obvios de la maldición cruciatus, así como la maldición de cuchillo, y muchas más… incluso si no hubiera recibido el avada, habría tenido que permanecer en la enfermería durante mucho tiempo… Trató lo mejor que pudo las diferentes heridas que tenía y le hizo tomar todas las pociones necesarias para que se recuperara… luego se giró al director.

- ¿Cómo está, Poppy?

- Tal y como se puede esperar.- Respondió la enfermera.- Se recuperará, aunque no sé cuanto tiempo tardará en despertar, Albus… el Avada ha agotado sus reservas de energías y está como en una especie de coma… y Luego está la pequeña herida en su pecho; no puedo curarla, Albus… al menos no con magia.

- ¿Qué herida, Poppy?

- Bueno, creo que a Severus no le va a gustar.- Dijo la bruja con una sonrisa misteriosa.- Tiene un corte bastante feo en forma de rayo… de hecho, de la misma forma exacta que la famosa cicatriz que tiene el señor Potter.

Ante esto el anciano no pudo evitar el ponerse a reír, después de todo era bien conocido cuanto despreciaba el maestro de pociones aquella cicatriz. Aún riéndose y con el centelleo de sus ojos con más potencia que nunca, Albus Dumbledore se sentó en la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama de su profesor y esperó… esperó a que llegara un cierto padre.

Las noticias sobre lo sucedido en las Tres Escobas durante el ataque, se dispersó por todas partes de la comunidad mágica inglesa; así mismo también el hecho que Severus Snape era en realidad el padre de la joven señorita Potter y como había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de su hija y el otro padre de la niña.

La escuela era un auténtico hervidero de rumores y comentarios, todos ellos querían ver al hombre que antes habían despreciado casi con pasión; pero ninguno (ni siquiera sus Slytherins) tenía acceso al inconsciente profesor, nadie excepto Harry y su hija que prácticamente se pasaba cada momento disponible con él, velándolo, esperando que se despertara.

Estaba allí sentado, hablándole de todo y nada, le hablaba de sus clases, de la guerra, pero especialmente le hablaba de Alex, de cómo iba creciendo y de cómo echaba de menos a su padre.

Casi un mes más tarde del ataque, Snape comenzó a dar los primeros signos de despertarse; fue durante un de los tantos momentos que Harry se encontraba con él, pero uno de los pocos que no tenía a Alex a su lado, a la que había dejado con Molly Weasley en sus habitaciones. Ante los primeros signos de despertar, Harry alzó la vista de su ensayo de transformaciones sobresaltado, y contuvo la respiración mientras observaba como el maestro intentaba volver al mundo consciente. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a alentarlo para que volviera a despertar.

- Vamos, Severus… otro esfuerzo más… solo un poco más… debes despertar… vamos, abre los ojos…

Cuando el hombre abrió los ojos, Harry estuvo tan contento que sin darse cuenta, saltó de su silla y se abalanzó hacía el maestro, dándole un beso apasionado… claro que tan buen punto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se apartó avergonzado del maestro estupefacto. Y debido a su vergüenza (puesto que sus manos se habían vuelto lo más de interesantes) no pudo ver el brillo feliz en los ojos de obsidiana del hombre.

- Yo… lo siento mucho, Severus, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba tan contento que despertaras, que…- Harry se calló y hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos momentos.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es que el Lord Oscuro me lanzó un Avada, aunque supongo que no me tocó.

- Sí que te dio. El Avada te golpeó de pleno.- Le contestó Harry y al ver la mirada del hombre dijo.- Lo he hablado con Dumbledore y me ha dicho que en el momento que Voldemort lanzó el avada, "el poder que el Lord Oscuro no conoce" despertó en mí y te protegí.- Y luego añadió burlón.- ¡Felicidades, eres la segunda persona en sobrevivir al Avada Kedrava! ¡Ahora eres, Severus Snape "El hombre que sobrevivió"!

La cara del maestro era sin precio, y Harry no pudo evitar el comenzar a reír de forma descontrolada.

- Debes saber que ahora eres bastante famoso, Severus… te has convertido en el héroe de muchas personas y han escritos varios artículos sobre ti en el profeta.- Suspiró.- Intenté pararlos como hice con los de Ales, pero puesto que no eres nada mío, no lo logré. Lo siento, se como de fastidia todo esto.

- Al menos lo has intentado.- Respondió Snape y lo miró durante unos minutos, de forma calculadora que puso al muchacho nervioso.

- Bien, voy a ir a buscar a Alex… hace un mes que no te ve y te echa de menos.

Harry se levantó de la silla y se giró para salir de la enfermería en busca de Alex, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la mano de Snape se cerró en su muñeca y lo detuvo, mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

- Severus… ¿qué?

No le dio tiempo a acabar la pregunta, antes de que se diera cuenta el hombre le dio un tirón del brazo, haciendo que el muchacho cayera sobre él en la cama, y justo cuando el chico abrió la boca para volver a preguntar, el hombre aprovechó para capturarla con un beso feroz, posesivo y apasionado.

Harry de un principio se congeló ante el beso, pero poco después y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a responder el beso, de forma sumisa, permitiendo que el hombre de más edad fuera quien llevara la iniciativa y el control. Cuando se separaron, a Harry l faltaba el aire y miraba a su profesor con ojos incrédulos.

- Jamás vuelvas a disculparte por algo que yo mismo he deseado hacer desde hace meses.- Le dijo el hombre antes de volver a besarlo con la misma intensidad.

Harry estaba feliz… por fin Severus estaba despierto, pero lo que era más importante: ¡lo estaba besando! ¡Y según el lo había estado deseando durante meses! Por un momento creyó que había muerto y estaba en el cielo… pero entonces Severus rompió el beso y Harry no pudo evitar un leve sonido de disgusto que provocó una sonrisa en el hombre.

- Harry, cuando acabes Hogwarts, quiero que tú y yo vinculemos…

- ¿Vinculemos?- preguntó desconcertado el muchacho, sin acabar de saber que era lo que el hombre quería decir.

- Sí, vinculemos.- Repitió el hombre y al ver su cara, le explicó.- La vinculación, es como la boda muggle, Harry, pero al mismo tiempo diferente. También es más significativa y ante todo… es de por vida, Harry, una vez que se realiza no se puede romper. Es por eso que muchos magos han optado por una ceremonia algo diferente, que es lo que se conoce como los Votos… Así pues… dime, ¿quieres vincular conmigo? ¿Querrías unirte de por vida con tu grasiento profesor de pociones?

- ¿Estas locos? Si eso significa que podré estar contigo, ¡por supuesto que quiero!

Fin?

NA: Bueno… jejeje… no soy tan mala como he querido hacer ver… jusjusjus… aunque reconozco que de un principio había pensado dejar pasar más días entre la última actualización y esta, aunque ya había acabado de escribir el capítulo… pero no soy tan mala persona. Aunque debo reconocer que me he divertido mucho leyendo los reviews amenazantes que me habéis dejado… Solo que hubo uno… de Princesa si no me equivoco que me decía que ella creía que iba a ser un H/G… me chocó bastante leer eso… sobretodo cuando ya avisé que habría Slash en capítulos posteriores…

**_IMPORTANTE:_** Otra cosa, al final por el momento, no voy a escribir la continuación de esta historia… la razón… he comenzado a escribir un epílogo para este fic… aunque ya os aviso que si queréis leerlo tendréis que mirar mi livejournal, porque será bastante subidito de tono y no puedo ponerlo aquí en Fanfiction. Así pues aviso, si no os gusta los Nc-17 NO LO LEAIS. Si por el contrarío queréis saber como acaba realmente la historia, adelante.

Un beso y hasta pronto.


End file.
